Love Is Not a Sprint, It's a Marathon
by greenwhick
Summary: Takes place during the movie Eclipse. Jake learns he never did imprint on Bella when he meets Sophie; who is Quil's (he hopes) new girlfriend. From then on he tries to sort out his love for her, his bro-mance and dedication to Quil, his attempts to keep Quil from knowing, and his futile attempts to get her attention. Jake/OC -please REVIEW!
1. Ch1: A Failed Attempt at Coordination

**CHAPTER ONE:** Volleyball: an attempt at coordination.

SOPHIES POV

My feet dug themselves deeper into the warm sand as I stretched myself out in my make-believe lounge chair. I propped myself up on my elbows, hands resting somewhere beside my hips, I jutted my right leg up into the cool breeze as my long mess of dirty blonde hair draped freely behind my head and hung back between my shoulder blades. Feeling completely relaxed as my eyes closed and my lips parted, I could feel the sun hit my chest and legs, which is apparently a rare thing here in Forks, and I swear I could almost feel the tan as it happened. Relaxation has definitely been achieved.

I started thinking about how much I missed California already, the sun was constant there and the beaches were always hot. Rain was never much of an issue there either and there was always something going on. I've been in Forks for all of 6 hours which were spent unpacking and I'm already regretting agreeing to the move. I love my mom though, and she seemed pretty adamant about moving here. My face scrunched in a mildly displeased manner as I adjusted my arms in the sand; I think there's a small rock digging into my right elbow. I gave my head a small shake from side to side to get a rogue strand of hair off my shoulder, it was irritating me. Opening my eyes I stared into the ocean to watch the waves, I swear I could see something out in the water, like a weird red smudge, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared; reflected ray of sun I'm guessing. I continued to watch the waves another moment as they continued to come in and crash pretty hard against the rocks, then get sucked back into the ocean to do it all over again; it was really mesmerizing.

Just as I was beginning to drift off for a well-deserved catnap, a shadow cast itself over my entire upper body shielding the sun from cascading over my small frame. Out of annoyance and interest, I opened my large green eyes to survey this new found obstruction. It started as a silhouette but as my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun I saw a very tall, russet skinned male. I shifted my weight and raised my right hand to shield the sun from my eyes, there were two other males goofing off and shouting behind him a little ways away. "Hey, how's it goin'?" he beamed at me, "Well something's blockin' my sun, but other than that I'm pretty good. You?", "Oh hey sorry 'bout that," he chuckled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Quil", "Sophie," I responded and shook his hand, but instead of letting go he yanked me up. Confused and a little irritated I brushed the sand off my shorts, and with the sun staring me right in the face I cocked my head to the side, scrunched my nose and squinted up at him through one eye. Wearing only some ripped up jean shorts; the shirtless boy stood at a solidly built 5'7", about 5" taller than myself, and had a sort of boyish charm. I shot a quizzical look at him in hopes of hearing a reason as to why I've been ripped from my relaxing sprawl in the sand. He adjusted slightly awkwardly and squinted back at me. He paused for a moment; almost contemplating what he was about to say, "You wanna come play volleyball?" I glanced down towards the sand partially out of thought but mostly it was the fact that the sun was positively murdering my eyes. I contemplated the thought of sports for a moment; I was never very good at anything that took hand eye coordination, more specifically, games with balls- yup, I said it, balls. I was good at things like long boarding, surfing and snowboarding, but that's about where my abilities end. "The teams are off, we need one more player," he rushed to explain, sensing my apprehension towards the idea. I shifted my squinted and scrunched gaze back up at Quil's face and continued to ponder, "it'll be fuuun," his attempts to convince me continued until I agreed, "yeah sure, but I'm gunna be completely pathetic at this," as I said this I took a few steps forward, fumbled and tripped over nothing. I caught myself before I hit the ground, sure, but still, pathetic. Quil surveyed the situation and responded by beginning to walk back towards the two scuffling boys. Turning to look at me one more time while he walked, eyes squinted and face stretched into a smile he chuckled, "It's alright, I've been warned. I just won't take you on my team." With one last little laugh he picked up pace and jogged towards the other boys leaping on them as he arrived. _This is gunna be interesting_, I thought to myself as I slowly ambled towards the small, but loud, squabbling trio of boys, focusing all my efforts on staying upright.

After picking teams, a boy named Paul ended up stuck with me on his team. I glanced over at my newfound teammate, _the poor boy is doomed_, I thought to myself. He, like Quil, was tall –a little taller than Quil though- and russet skinned, fairly filled out, and had the same ripped up shorts and shirtless attire. Paul, however, was much cockier than Quil, slightly irritating but he was charming enough that you simply couldn't hate him for it. The other boy on Quil's team, Embry, was slightly shorter than Quil, but not by much, with the same build and russet skin. He smiled cheerfully and offered a wave, "Welcome to the Rez darling!" Based on his comment I'm assuming I had wandered onto the reservation. I smirked back at him, "Why thank you! I just couldn't Rez-ist coming out!" I looked expectantly at the boys; they looked blankly back at me, "Get it? You live on the Rez... rez-ist... like resist... it's a play on words guys, come on!" Quil offered a small pity breath of laughter as my face fell out of its amused smile with a sigh. We bullshitted around while we set up a net in the sand, the guys were constantly beating on each other while I tried my hardest to say something funny; as much as I try my jokes are just not funny. I sat in the sand to take off my blue ankle high Converse and started to regret agreeing to sports, I'm tiiiiiired. "Alright, I think we're golden!" Paul clapped his hands together as he yelled out in enthusiasm and consequently the game began.

After a ruthless game of volleyball and three hits to the head, three boys and I all fell into the sand tuckered out by a solid four hours of game play. We sat talking for a little while until I realized it was almost supper time. I couldn't leave my poor mother to eat alone in the new empty house, that's just criminal. I stretched out to the side and grabbed my blue Chucks out of the sand and shoved them carelessly back onto my feet. After readjusting the white wife beater I had on- which was now brown from sand- I again stood up brushing the sand off my short jean shorts and, squinting much less than before, put a hand to my head to shield my eyes from the last threads of sun, "I should probably head home guys, it was cool hangin' out," I gestured towards Quil as I said this, he got up and scratched loosely at the side of his torso with his thumb, "Yeah it was cool, you got a number? I can give ya a call next time we play," I lowered my hand and shoved my thumbs into the two front pockets of my shorts and casually looked down at the sand I was pushing around with my right foot, not in an ashamed manner, just a casual habit I have, I can never stay still for long. "I actually just moved here, we haven't had a chance to set up a line yet. My cell's still got the California area code on it too so it'll be so expensive," I trailed off for a moment and looked up at a slightly crestfallen Quil, "but uhm, I'll be around," I laughed a little and glanced around me at the beach, "this place isn't that big. I'm sure I'll see ya soon," looking back at Quil we smiled at each other. Peering around him I waved to the other guys, "see ya! It was awesome meeting you," Embry waved and with an awkward smile, "sorry 'bout the whole 'ball to the head' incident, my bad!" "Same here!" Paul piped in and chuckled as he continued, "Sorry I smoked ya one in the dome... twice," I snorted a little in response, "It's alright guys, 'cause with skills like mine it was to be expected." With one last smile, wave and goodbye I turned on my heels and walked towards home.


	2. Ch2: Mental Diaries with No Locks Suck

**CHAPTER TWO:** Mental Diaries with No Locks Suck

QUILS POV

I've always loved the feeling I get when my paws hit the ground and push me forward. Watching the world fly by me was always my favourite part of a car ride as a kid, but now that I can run five times faster it's just awesome.

I heard a bark from somewhere behind me, skidding to a halt I whipped my head around,

_Quil: HAH! Embry fell again! _

_Jake: Embry always falls._

_Seth: Yeah, why is that? _

_Paul: The poor pup's a little simple_

_Embry: Shuttup guys I don't always fall._

_Quil: Yeah you do! Remember that one time behind Jake's house when you hit that tree?_

_Jake: Ahaha I'd forgotten that one! There's still a dent in that tree too.._

_Seth: Seriously?! Haha that's excellent! _

_Paul: Yeah it was pretty golden haha_

_Embry: It was muddy and wet and there was a root sticking out, it's not my fault._

_Leah: You guys need to shut up. I hate listening to this._

_Quil: Then quit listening. _

_Leah: I can't! It's in my hea-_

_Sam: FOCUS guys! She's here somewhere. We need to find her. _

Sam was right, we veered right off and that redheaded snipe NEEDS to be found and ripped apart_. Jake: __I saw her! Bank left!_ I heard the snap of a twig breaking to my left just as Jake warned us. The pack picked up speed bounding after the bloodsucker. She was fast, but we're faster. I bounded after her with as much strength as I could muster, my heart was pounding and my muscles were beginning to ache but I needed to continue the chase. If it came to it I needed to be here for my pack. I watched her and snarled as she launched herself upwards towards a solid oak trunk and scuttle up a few branches. She threw a vicious glare at us and showed no fear. I leaped upwards and snapped my teeth at her as she launched herself over my head to the next tree, ricocheting off that one she flew through the air towards the other side of the ravine. _Sam:_ _DON'T! She's on their side now!_ We all skidded to a halt and I could tell Paul was thinking about going over. He snapped his teeth savagely and stomped his front paws in frustration. He hates leaving her to the vamps. Jake didn't even stop, he skidded on his paws to turn and run along the bank to keep up with her and the Cullen's on the other side in anticipation for her to cross back over to us. I could see and clearly hear the footsteps of the blonde Cullen, Rosalie, running swiftly through the trees; she took a leap but missed the redhead, Victoria, by mere inches_._ _Jake:_ _aand she's back,_ boys! I threw my head upwards and sure enough, she was bounding back over the ravine to our side. The bigger Cullen, Emmett, seems to be crossing the treaty lines, fat chance Vamp. Yeesss, Paul's got him, _Quil:_ _yeeeeah Paul!_ Jake picked up speed and took a vicious snap at her, teeth grazing her cold pale skin that glittered as the sun hit. _Quil: So lame. Sam:_ _The cliff is coming, we're gunna loose her!_ We sprinted as fast as we could to get to her but she leaped out off the cliffs edge. I almost crashed into a very large tree trunk trying to stop as I watched her soar through the air, I didn't though, but Embry did. Two trees away from me Embry was crashed out on the forest floor. We stood there very still for a moment or two, daring her to come back, but all we could see of her was a solid flash of red sitting out in the water, taunting us. I shifted my paws in the dirt and flexed my shoulders in a threatening manner. I heard Jake snarl ahead of me, he's determined to finish this, to finish her.

We turned our tails, worn out and eager to plod back home. Sam turned his head to the right of him and gave a cordial team-like nod of appreciation to Dr. Carlisle Cullen on the other side of the ravine. Paul and Jake started their usual dog fights to the right of me, they get so much pent up energy throughout the chase and I don't know how. You'd think they'd be all worn out, I know I am, but they always do this.

_Embry: Oh dude, nice performance yesterday. _

Embry was always the one to break the post-chase silence. It was pretty nice to just relax and listen to his taunting after a hunt like this one. I hated when he mocked me though. Paul and Jake settled down for a minute, and Jake started jogging ahead, stopping and looking back, bounding around and just being the puppy that he is. He and Seth get along really well; they both just want to play. Paul came up on my flank and gave me a shove and I was reminded of Embry's rues,

_Paul: Pfff yeah dude, haha that was weak._

Paul ALWAYS joins in on it.

_Embry: "So uuhhh you got a number I can call in case we play volleyball again?" hahah like she'd really care to play again. _

_Paul: Yeah dude she got beaned like eight times, I don't think she's very keen. _

_Quil: Oh shuttup, I was just being nice. Y'know, welcoming her to town, maybe I could show her around or somethin'. _

_Paul: Oh ill show her around. I'll show her around my bedroom floor while I- _

I snarled and snapped at Paul, he always crosses a line somewhere.

_Embry: Too far dude, too far haha_

_Paul: Haha jk bro, but seriously, that was weak. _

_Quil: If she's gunna be lucky enough to see any o' that action it's gunna be me, not you!_

_Jake: Wwoooo so there's a new girl for Quil to strike out with? _

_Paul: Yeah, n she's hot so you know he will. I'm just waitin' to see how. _

_Embry: Yeah it should be pretty good haha_

_Jake: I hope I'm there when it happens!_

_Quil: Sometimes I really hate being part of this pack._

_Paul: You love us, bro. Admit it._

I shook my thick brown fur as I stepped towards the edge of the woods. I could see Jake's house from here, Billy was in the front room waiting for us. Paul gave me another playful but obnoxious shove as he galloped past me towards the house after Jake. We all started running at that point, can't let them get to dinner without us, there'll be nothing left. I sprinted as fast as I could towards the house, phasing when I got into the garage. We usually just left our jeans in there or at the edge of the woods, depending on how fast we needed to get going. I always try to convince the pack that we should have a secret layer and like, poles to slide down when we need to get changed super fast. Then run out of some cave tunnel hidden under a waterfall, kinda like the old Batman. They always shut it down though, well, Paul, Sam and Leah do. Jake and Seth are game. As much as we all tease each other, we're still always there for each other, pack mentality y'know, but I will never admit to loving these guys even if they are family. I'd never hear the end of it.


	3. Ch3: Sniffing For Flowers

**CHAPTER TWO:** Sniffing For Flowers

SOPHIES POV 

As I walked up the three stairs to the white front door of a very cozy looking light brown home I could already here the melodic tones of Andrea Bocelli. My mom LOVES Andrea Bocelli. Contrastingly enough, she also loves Metallica; she thinks James Hetfield is a 'real manly man'. I opened the front door with ease and even though we just moved in, it already felt like home. "Hey sweetie!" I heard the loving greeting ring out from the kitchens general direction, "hey!" I called back extra loud just to be obnoxious, "Supper will be just another minute or so and don't get sand all over the carpet!" _Sophie: How does she always know where I've been? I swear sometimes she has a spidey-sense for cleanliness__._ I threw back a casual "yea," in response and kicked off my blue ankle-high Chuck's- I always call my Converse shoes 'Chuck's', no one else seems to get it- I picked 'em up and tossed them into the closet that was already filled with shoes.

I climbed up the stairs and turned right into my white-walled and so far plain room. It had a bed made up in the middle and boxes upon boxes all around it. _Sophie: One day I'll sort that one out_. It took me a solid eight minutes just to dig out some dark grey sweat pants with 'Tumbleweed' printed in white on the butt of them. My friends from back in California had them made for me before my mum and I left to come here. To put it simply, I'm Tumbleweed because all my jokes fall flat and crickets sound and little balls of tumbleweed float past me while I stand alone in a desert somewhere. It seems humour just isn't my fort**é**. It didn't take much more rummaging after that before I found the shirt I was looking for. Comfiest thing of my life, everyone needs a shirt like this. Made from the lightest and comfiest material, its calming grey neckline hung widely and loosely off my shoulders and the rest of its baggy frame did the same. The ¾ length sleeves were loose enough to not piss me off which is a huge feat considering I usually hate ¾ length sleeves. Not a t-shirt but not yet a shirt either, they're not real and they don't deserve to be thought of as such. I threw it on and trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen to once again be ushered in and serenaded by Mr. Bocelli accompanied by my mum's backup vocals it seemed. She couldn't sing at all but her tone deaf qualities were still pretty endearing. Being the most important, the kitchen was probably the only room in the house we had fully set up. It was still a mess but it was set up and at the moment the kitchen table was delicately set up with a good spread ready to be devoured, we may be small but my mum and I can really pack it in. From where I was standing that inviting looking kitchen table was the calm center to the cluttered erratic mess of unpacking. The counters weren't even counters at the moment as they were littered with bubble wrap, balls of used and discarded packing tape and piles of crumpled newspaper. Boxes sprawled all over the kitchen floor serving as obstacles to overpower before I was rewarded with dinner. "We should probably clean as we unpack huh," I looked at the floor and then to my mum who was currently holding a pot of spaghetti and contemplating, as I was, how to get to the kitchen table, "Mhm," was the only acknowledgement she could offer while still looking down and attempting to take carefully thought-out stork like steps over the refuse.

As we sat down and got ourselves prepped n' ready to tuck in, I looked up and around at the vacant parts of the home, "When's dad comin' ho-" I broke off seeing my mum's face fall a bit when it dawned on me, "Is that why we moved here?" I inquired in a timid voice, still peering at my mum through a stray lock of blonde hair. A moment passed and my hand slowly went back down towards the table, empty fork still in hand but resting on the side of the plate. Mum didn't say anything, she sat there frozen, gaze turned down towards the table and I knew I was right. Dad had abandoned the family about a month ago. We don't really know why but I have a faint feeling it had something to do with the fact that he was constantly visiting the seedier side of California and, when tangled up in something messy, he skipped town. That's my theory anyways. I let a moment or two pass as we sat in silence, "I love you mum," she looked up at me through her damp green eyes that mirrored my own, hers were partially hidden by her brown bangs, "love you too, Kitten," we both lifted our forks and slowly ate in silence.

QUILS POV Quil wants to hang out with Sophie so he finds her around town (convenience store) and they go looking for the clearing with all the flowers.

I know what you're thinking, that I'm a creep, and I fully agree that I am. I snuck away from the pack today to wander the town in hopes of running into Sophie; so far, no luck. I shoved my hands into the front pockets of my usual jean shorts, and continued to trudge along humming a tune to myself. As I passed the grocery store I glanced inside and bingo, I could see her down isle three looking at canned soups. Turning on my heel I opened the door and let out a low wolf whistle, she looked up and smiled, "hey Quil," I sauntered over to her, _Quil:_ _I refuse to screw up. I don't always strike out_, "hey how's it goin'? Lookin' at soups?" _Quil: __Stupid question._ _Seth:_ _Hahaha dude come on __Quil: __Shut it Seth_ She looked up at me, smiled and pushed her brows down a bit in a playfully confused sort of way, "uhu, lookin' at soups," she giggled, _Quil: __not a strike out, I'm being funny. See? Quil Ateara is the man and he does not strike out_. _Paul:_ _This is gunna be fun__ Quil:_ _Paul, dude, come on man, both of you take a hike _I attempted to pump myself up. I opened my mouth in hopes of saying something clever but she looked down at her soups again. I tried my best to think of something to suggest, like maybe to hangout or tour the town. Simple ideas that anyone can have at any given moment but nothing came to mind. I couldn't think of one measly thing to suggest. "Which soup should I get, Hearty Vegetable, or Chicken and Rice," she was looking up at me holding out the two soups and expecting an answer, "uh, I dunno, I usually just eat meat." _Embry:_ _Dude, just pick a soup.__ Quil: __YOU pick a soup Embry, it's hard. I don't know her preferences! _Her hands, still filled with cans, lowered a bit and she looked back down at the labels, "hmm," she was really pondering this one. Why is it such a big deal? They're soups. Who cares? Just buy both, they don't spoil and you'll eat 'em eventually. Or y'know, you could buy real food, like steak. She put down the Chicken and Rice, but continued to stare at it, still holding the Hearty Vegetable. I huffed loudly and looked around me, still trying to think of something to suggest other than looking at soups. Her attention turned to me, _Quil: __Finally, _"Bored, are we?" her eyebrow was raised but there was a small smile playing on her lips, "Uh, no I'm good thanks," _Seth: __'__No I'm good thanks'? Dude, what does that even mean in this situation__Quil: __Uuugghh I don't even know, I panicked_"Hey wanna go checkout the hills? This girl I met in here a few minutes ago, Bella, said there's a really pretty spot with a ton of flowers that her and her boyfriend go to all the time. I wanna see it, it sounds gorgeous." Oh thank god she had an idea, "Yeah, I know Bella, yeah, and yeah for sure, yeah. Yeah we can do that," She took the Hearty Vegetable to the counter to pay as I beamed down at her making a mental note of how many times I said 'yeah' and that I should probably not say it anymore today. "Great! Just gotta drop off the soup at home first, mum wants lunch" she was positively radiating with excitement, "d'you know where it is?" _Quil: __No,_ "yeah of course," _Quil: __damn. __Embry:__Idiot._

I feel like an idiot. We've been marching around through all this foliage for hours now and still no sign of that bloody spot with the dog-gone flowers. You'd think I could just sniff them out but no, too many dam smells out here. She made a noise behind me, couldn't identify what it meant but I could take a pretty good guess. I'd been leading her around on a wild goose chase all day and we've barely even talked. Every now n' then we have an odd sort of forced conversation but it's mostly been a silent day. She's smokin' hot though. _Embry: __Agreed. __Quil: __Yeah, well, back off Embry __Embry: __Dude, d'you see me chasin' her like you are? Nope. Have at'r man._

_Quil: __Yessss _I'm such a champ. I finally found that stupid clearing she's been dying to see. I wasn't too excited to be honest, but whatever, she wanted to see it. I must admit though, it was a pretty sweet spot. Lavender purple flowers and small white ones peered out around every blade of grass. The trees surrounding the clearing were all perfectly shaped and incredibly green. I looked at her and saw her eyes light up, cute. _Quil: __I'm goin' for it_ I thought to myself,

_Embry: Oh yeah? You gunna do it? _

_Quil: Embry shuttup. Not now. _

_Paul: WooOOoo takin' it to the next level, bro! _

_Quil: Guys! Shuttit! Paul why d'you always have to join in?! _

_Jake: Sup G, get'r done, man, better do it now or I'll swoop right in there and- _

_Quil: Don't even, Jake._

_Paul: Everyone loves Jake, watch out! He bites._

_Jake: Chomp chomp._

_Embry: Hahaha_

I went for it, she took a step forward to walk into the clearing and passing me I grabbed her hand and attempted to swing her towards me in a suave fashion to dive in for a smooch. I don't think she even noticed I'd done it. When she did notice I had a hold of her she looked up at me, eyes shining. _Quil: __Here we goo!_ I lightly closed my eyes n started to dive in- _Quil: __Abort! Abort! _She turned back towards the clearing and let her head fall to the left, resting it on my shoulder. _Embry:_ _Wow dude, real smooth. _ _Quil: __Shuttup. _She was still gazing at the clearing and I really wondered how someone could marvel over flowers for so long. They're flowers, get over it n lemme kiss the smile right outta ya. "It's so pretty," I looked down at her, "yeah, sure is," _Quil: __damn! I said 'yeah' again! _


	4. Ch4: Dirty Dicks Pool

**CHAPTER FOUR:** Dirty Dicks Pool

SOPHIE'S POV 

I was meeting Quil near the theatre today, he says he has a surprise outing planned! I'm pretty excited actually. We'd been hanging out a lot lately, I think he likes me. He's pretty chill; I'm really enjoying hanging out with him. He's cute and funny- whenever we talk that is- and his friends are hilarious, always fighting and razzing each other as they jump around. They're always eating too, I fit right in, like I said, my mum and I know how to eat. Being new in town and having someone immediately show me the ropes has been really helpful. Hopefully I get to meet a bunch of people and have some kind of group of friends so I can fit in when school starts again. That'd be a treat.

I was walking the gravel sidewalks in the central part of town. I love that the sidewalks are gravel; it feels so natural as opposed to the concrete slabs of sidewalk in California. They just remind me of how plastic the world is over there. Everything being covered with something false and painted on, and I'm not just talking about sidewalks, some people there don't even look human there's so much nip n' tuck goin' on.

Seeing the overly large vertical sign of the theatre I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't fight the smile from spilling out over my face. Quil was waiting for me at the front near the box office. He was actually wearing a shirt today! Must be formal dress wherever we're going, I wish I'd known that I would have worn something other than jeans, grey long sleeve v-necked shirt and a brown and baby blue Burton hoodie. "Sophie, hey!" Quil waved and jogged over. My stomach did a little back flip somewhere inside and I smiled at him taking my hands out of the pockets to wave back. He approached me and gave me a big hug, I feel so warm when I'm near him, which is amazing since I'm always cold. I haven't really acclimatized to the frigid weather that is Forks, Washington.

Apparently his big surprise outing was to go across the street into "Dirty Dick's Pub" to shoot some pool. Just the name alone was enough to turn me off, that and the fact that billiards was never my favourite but I guess I'll give it a whirl. The bar was filthy, hence the 'dirty' part I guess, it was a little comfortable though, and it had one of those atmospheres that just promote camaraderie amongst beer-gutted drinkers. "Hey Rick," Quil waved at the guy behind the bar counter, the tall man with the very imposing beard was wiping down an empty beer stein. Rick tossed the towel over one shoulder as he put the stein down and waved back, smile beaming. It's funny how the most dangerous looking characters are usually the sweetest; big teddy bears really. He walked towards the counter still with the grungy cloth draped over his right shoulder, smiling and stretching an arm out towards us, "just one table today Quil? Where are your boys?" Quil laughed and reached a hand out to slap hands with the big man. "Ah, they're out and about today, I'm just here with Sophie," Quil put an arm around my shoulders giving me a squeeze and looked down at me, "hey," it kind of got squeezed out of me. "Well ain't she a looker, don't screw up, man," his gaze shifted back to Quil as he chuckled to himself and continued to chew on his gum; or at least, what I hoped was gum. By the smell of things it's probably chewing tobacco. He passed Quil a tray of pool balls and a square of blue chalk. "Thanks, man," Quil was still smiling but I think it was a little forced now.

QUILS POV

_Embry: Hahaha even Dirty Dick has no faith in you _

_Quil: Embry, can I just have like, one day where you guys just piss off?_

_Paul: Fat chance dude ._

_Jake: Now Paul, kindness is a virtue._

_Embry: Hahaha since when d'you give a shit about 'virtue' Jake? _

_Jake: Exactly my point. We're not leaving you alone Quil haha_

_Quil: AAAUGH_

SOPHIES POV

We had a good couple rounds at pool; I was terrible like I thought I would be. Quil tried to do that whole 'romantically try to teach some girl how to play pool' thing that all guys seem to do in the movies. It didn't help my game but it was pretty cute watching him try to inconspicuously get closer to me. We didn't talk much, but I guess we didn't need to. We seemed to just enjoy silence I guess. "You've run out of pool patience haven't you," Quil turned looking at me smiling and holding the cue as if he was about to shoot. I was leaning on mine, probably had blue chalk somewhere on my face but I wasn't too concerned. "Yeah, I think I'm good," I laughed the words out smiling and picking myself up off the pool cue. We put the cues back and rounded up the balls in silence and then delivered them to Rick at the counter. "Thanks Rick," Quil yelled over the counter with a wave, "g'night Quil, and don't fuckup!" the voice came from somewhere in the back way behind the bar counter, "g'night!" I yelled over the counter as a side note. Quil threw his arm around my shoulders again and we crossed through the doorway and into the cold and windy Forks weather.

Quil and I parted ways at the end of the road, he had to go left to get back to the rez and I went right. "Well that was fun, thanks" I smiled at him, "yeah it was, we'll have to hangout again soon." He looked pretty pleased with himself, he didn't screw up! "G'night!" he stepped forward, arms open for one of those big warm hugs. After smiling upwards, I detached myself from him and turned in the direction of home. As I was heading home I kept replaying my day with Quil, it seemed so perfect and dreamlike, pink fluffy cloud sensation y'know? It made me smile and occasionally giggle with delight all the way home.


	5. Ch5: Everyone Steals Marshmallows

**CHAPTER FIVE:** Everyone Steals Marshmallows

JAKES POV 

I could hear Quil's car approaching before it was even in view. I always marvelled at how many sounds I used to miss before the transition. The crunching of wheels on gravel, the finely tuned crackling of a fire and wind whistling through trees as I run, it's pretty amazing. "Quils comin'!" I jumped a bit; Seth is always so loud it startles me every time. He looks so small but somehow he emits a pretty powerful amount of noise, "he said he's bringin' a giiiirrrlll," he wiggled his hips around mockingly as he sang the words out. Paul gave him a shove and a smirk and sat down on a pretty sizeable log across from where Seth was standing, "it's probably that chick we met at volleyball eh Embry? That one we've been buggin' him about." Embry looked up at Paul, "dude I hope so, she's fiiiiine," his voice went pretty high pitched to enunciate the word 'fine'. Seth marched around the fire and plopped himself next to me. Don't get me wrong he's a pretty chill kid, just loud as hell. I grabbed a marshmallow from a bag to my left between Seth and myself and impaled it on a skewer. Just as soon as I had it cooked to perfection I heard Seth imitating a woman's voice and accent from the southern states, "for me? Why, you shouldn't have." Seth's hand shot out faster than I could comprehend and before I could even think to react my treat had vanished. Focused on mourning my loss, I only barely heard a bit of shuffling behind me, very faint though. I looked around me and towards the house; everyone was accounted for except, "Embry!" I shouted and whipped around so I was face to face with the sneak. As I spun to face him I reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck throwing him forwards for a headlock, "I ALMOST had you that time man, you just wait," we have this weird contest going on amongst the pack; if you can successfully sneak up on someone they simply owe you 20 bucks. Sounds easy but I promise you it isn't when all players have super sharp hearing. I let go of him, laughing, and gave his shoulder a shove so he'd lose his balance and stagger away from me, and in retaliation to me shoving his shoulder, he punched mine- which is rock hard by the way, "you'll never win against me man, go after Seth, he's weak." Seth's head slowly swivelled to look at me with the most dumbfounded expression on his face. His mouth was gaped open like a fish; dark brown eyes wide, one eyebrow lifted till it almost disappeared under his dark fluffy hair. He looked somewhat offended but all I could do was laugh. Embry gave me one last good-humoured clap on the shoulder and sauntered over to where Paul was planted on the log and flopped down to his right.

I could hear Bella walk out of the house towards the fire and felt my heart wrench. I've always had a thing for her. A BIG thing, but she's always been a bit of a tease. I've put up with this for far too long, it's really hurting me and she's so clearly in love with that Cullen kid. She had her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, "Hey, tell Quil I say happy birthday, k? I gotta get home." Her hand motioned forwards in a casually informative manner, "Charlie's been calling me non-stop." She always referred to her dad as 'Charlie'; I don't call my dad 'Billy'. I used to think it was cute. Now I just find it weird. "Sure, sure," I waved at her, looked back towards the fire and I shut my eyes tight and listened to her leave; I've listened to that a lot over the years. It's probably not even Charlie phoning her, twenty bucks says Ed's picking her up at the border of the reserve. Opening my eyes I looked around for my skewer and found it balancing on the log between Seth and me. He was already sitting there, his marshmallow; formally my marshmallow had already disappeared. He was now happily mowing through a hotdog that was smothered in mustard. I hate mustard. Shoving my own weenie onto the skewers end I got myself comfy, throwing my left elbow up onto my knee to balance my chin on top as I hunched over in my little cloud of melodramatic temperament. My right arm stuck out thoughtlessly, ramming the little tube of meat into a burnt coal. Without even noticing the dog getting coated in ashes I stared off blankly into the fire. She seems to put me in a crappy mood these days.

I could hear footsteps behind me, one set was immediately identified as Quil's, he has a certain lumber to his walk, but the other sounded incredibly light, it's weird to think this but it sounded.. cute? I was ripped from my train of thought as I was ambushed by Quil leaping onto my back howling like a dog, "Duuude!" I dropped my hotdog in the fire as I exclaimed, "dude you made me drop my dog!" I stood up throwing my arms out in outrage, staring at the shrivelling form of my burned up dog. "Yeah but you owe me 20 bucks now!" I turned around and tackled him down to the ground and right away got him in a headlock which proceeded into me having Quil completely pinned down on his stomach on the ground, I was holding one of his arms behind his back and the other one was pinned to the side. Quil's a bit smaller than the rest of us, he's tall but he's a bit more pinner than we are, excluding Seth of course. "Happy birthday ya little bitch," I let out a snicker of a laugh, "You guys need to settle down," we paused from our UFC-like behaviour to look up, "sometimes you're worse than Seth, it's embarrassing," Leah strode over nodding her head to the left reminding us of our company. Leah's eyes were always a bit pierced and looking a little snide, her short black hair hung like curtains around her face, she's always a bit of a buzzkill. "Oh, and happy birthday Quil," Leah took her seat to the left of Paul as Quil shuffled and squirmed to get up, "thanks guys". I grinned at Quil, and shot a glance towards Paul who was scarfing his second or third hotdog, he then spoke between chews, mouth still full of food, "nice takedown, bud." I threw a solid appreciative nod at him and continued to smile that cocky smile of mine. Turning back to the squirming Quil I smacked the back of his head and got off of his back, "Oh, Bella says 'Happy Birthday' too, she had to go," "ah, gotcha, thanks man," he shoved my shoulder forwards as he was getting up and my eyes followed the direction he was going in and I finally got to see who owned that cute little walk.

Quil threw an arm carelessly around her shoulders and she beamed up at him as they strode over to the bonfire. As the light of the bonfire hit her delicate features it lit up her face and I just wanted to die. She was gorgeous, and not that kind of fake supermodel gorgeous that you see on TV and in the magazines, I mean raw beauty. Natural looking and soft, she had lips as pink as petals and her saucer sized doe-like eyes sparkled like rare emeralds. The flames licked the subtle curves and features of her face as she craned her swan-like neck this way and that. There was a very persistent smile that continued to dance upon her lips, it never quit and I never wanted it to. I couldn't stop looking at her; I immediately had this uncontrollable urge to memorize every detail about her. I didn't want to close my eyes, I couldn't miss a thing. Quil was looking down at her smiling, lookin' pretty pleased with himself. Gotta give him props, he didn't screw up; but now I wish he had. I wanted to know her name, no; I _needed_ to know her name.

Then; and I don't know why exactly I did it, but I didn't even know I was doing it until I'd done it; I stood up wide-eyed still looking at her, memorizing her features as she came to sit down with Quil. She looked at me and her face fell out of that perfect smile that made her eyes shine. I suddenly realized she was confused, _why_ _did I stand up?_ _Way to go dumbass, she's been here 30 seconds and you already look like an idiot. _I raised my right arm and put my hand behind my head and gave it a casual scratch as I looked to the right towards the house, attempting to imply that I had a reason for getting up. A moment later I found myself exhaling a good solid calm down breath and in failing to think of something to go and get from the house I turned and glanced around nervously at Paul and Embry before I sat back down beside a chuckling Seth. _Jake:_ _Shuttit dude__ Seth: __Haha smooth bro__Paul:__Pfff agreed haha__._ I gave my head a shake and glowered at the two guys through the fire. At that exact moment, I knew I'd imprinted on Quils' new 'girlfriend'. _Shit._

As the night went on I continued to soak up anything she did, every noise she made and every word she said, I wanted to hear it. She resembled a little girl, giddy and innocent, as if she had never seen or felt any kind of evil in this world. She was just simply and utterly happy. She even spoke like a child; not the annoying child that whines and complains and uses bad grammar, but the cute and giggly kind of child that'd laugh at anything. When she did laugh it sounded like a song with little hiccups, it was the most adorable thing; every now and then you'd catch her squeak like a very quiet mouse. Whenever she smiled- which was almost the entire time- I wanted to see it, I wanted it to be etched in my mind. If she cried it would break my heart, if I ever made her cry I don't even know what I'd do. Those bright, doe-like green eyes of hers and that petite and fragile looking porcelain face should always stay so innocent-looking and untainted. I listened as she giggled and I could hear her shuffling around on the log, she wasn't comfy_. Jake:_ _Why is Quil doing nothing? She's not comfortable! Make her comfortable!__Seth: __Aaaahahaha you're so pathetic dude.__ Jake:_ _Seth, dude, shuttup._I shot Seth a playful warning look. Obviously listening, Paul's shoulders shook as he tried to stifle his own laughter, it escaped as a snort but at least the intention was there.

I was really bitterly appreciative of her captivating nature, Quil wasn't paying any attention to our scandalous inner wolf monologue because of her- I watched as Quil picked her up off the log and placed her possessively in his lap,_ Jake:_ _stupid bastard_ - the monologues wouldn't be an issue if she was sitting on my lap instead of his, like she should be. I'm gunna steal her from Quil just like Seth stole that marshmallow from me; that'd be so cruel though. Oh, and I learned her name. The only name I needed to know from this point on, Sophie.


	6. Ch6: Waves, Water, and Wicked Confusion

**CHAPTER SIX:** Waves, Water, and Wicked Confusion

SOPHIES POV

We were down at La Push beach on the rez soakin' up some sun and catchin' some waves. It was warm out today; I finally go to wear my new bikini. It was really 50's pin-up looking; red with white polka dots, low demi-cut, I love it; I think Quil loves it too, if ya catch my drift; and my board, my board is amazing. I had bought the plainest and cheapest board I could find that was still of decent quality but my mum, the doll, had painted it up for me. It was a beige kind of color to begin with, and she had hand painted a black silhouetted tree all up the side and curling through the nose of the board. I love this board.

"It's time, bitches," Paul leapt up and turned to face us, he was leaned back and arms out in a mock surfer pose, "let's go!" he spun on his heels and ran the 3 feet to his board, spraying sand at us with every step he took. "Paul! You're spraying Sophie in the face!" I wiped the sand off my nose calmly, "Shit sorry Soph!" "It's all good," I smiled back at him as I resumed leaning back on my arms. "Hey where's Seth at?" "Oh, Sam's got him doin' some chores or something I dunno...but it's time," Embry laughed and got up and followed Paul in a less hasty manner. I watched as Quil got up and nodded his head towards me with excitement then bolted towards his own board to meet up with Paul and Embry and together they sauntered to the water's edge. I started to get up when a hand stuck itself into my face, "Oh hi," startled, I greeted the hand and followed its arm up to the face, "need a hand up?" Jake had a playful grin plastered on his face as he waited for me to take his hand, "thanks Jake," I smiled back at him and secretly wondered why it hadn't been Quil that waited to help me.

I usually just had a loose white tee over my top, cold breeze when you're above water, I'd have it tied in a knot at the back so it hung till just below my bra so my arms wouldn't get stuck in it when I tried to jump up; however, here I had to trade the tee up for a wetsuit. I hate wetsuits. I glanced over at the guys wearing only swim trunks, I have no idea how they manage this without wetsuits. It's warm out today but still ridiculously cold in this water since the sun is constantly, thickly shaded over with the hazy clouds that persistently occupied this little city of Forks, Washington. I shook the thought, passing it off as cocky manly behaviour. Grabbing my board I smiled as I headed out towards the water, I love surfing, I always have. Somehow I always feel at home in the water, no matter where I am. I waded in till just over my knees, lay flat on my stomach and paddled out to meet up with Jake, who was the only one waiting around for me to catch up.

Jake was ahead of me on his board, he was standing up and just coasting his way towards me off a small wave. Slowing down as he got to me, still standing on his board looking loose and very comfortable, he smiled, "you gettin' wet or what," I smiled back up at him, I couldn't help but giggle at his wording, "yeah, yeah, yeah just takin' my sweet time over here," I peered up at him, now resting on my back on the board, legs still in the water on either side. I swear Jake just gave me the once over, but I doubt it, since there's not much to 'once over' when you're wearing a wetsuit. "How are you balancing up there? There's currents n' little waves n' shit how are you just completely balanced?" he looked to the left towards the beach Embry was finally paddling his way out, raised his right hand and swiftly wiped some water off his face, "oh it's easy, comes with practice," "are you kidding me?" I gaped up at him incredulously, "there's no possible way I could do that." He whipped his head back towards me flicking water from his hair into my face and smiled a wide grin, "you'll get there," he looked endearingly at me; his eyes are always so lit up. I don't really understand it though, all of these boys have ridiculous strength and they're all fast runners and now super balanced too? Fuckin' clan of Superman(s)? Oh if Forks turns out to be Krypton I'd probably write a comic book out'ta this. Quil finally came up from behind me, splashing a huge wave of water at Jake who was startled enough to fall off his board, splashing into the water causing a huge wave that, coincidently, hit me as well. Quils follow up? Yeah he grabbed the back of my already disrupted board and shook it 'till I fell off. "Quil!" I shrieked as I tumbled sideways off my flipped board into the water, all happenings coupled with a soundtrack of laughter. Classic Quil, I think he thinks it's cute to bug me; maybe it's 'affectionate' for him. Jake, who was now sitting back on his board, was laughing too but looked irritably at Quil as my head bobbed back up above the water. I shot my arms up to lean on my board as I whipped my head around trying to get the water and hair off my face. Treading water I shot a playful glare at Quil and laughed a little irately as I splashed a wipe of water back at him. I pulled myself back up and sat down again, "Alrighty, let's get this done!" Paul smacked his palms together and put his game face on as he lay down on his stomach on the board and began paddling out towards the swell, passing Quil on his way out and shoving him off his board with a laugh. I grinned, perfect. Thank you, Paul.

I heard a loud howl emit from Embry as he smacked the top of the water with his palms, his own personal pump-up before following Paul on his board with Quil eventually in tow. "You comin'?" Jake was waiting for me, sitting and leaning forward on his board, stretching his arms towards the nose of his blue and white board; it was painted up to look like a big wave rushing to one side. I love it, it's a sweet board.

JAKES POV

She was absolutely soaked after two hours of straight waves. She had her blonde mess in a big bun back there, but no dice for it staying in place. There were chunks of wet blonde sticking to her face, neck and shoulders as she smiled and joked around with Embry, "you asshole, cut it out!" she threw a glob of seaweed back at Embry who just laughed and slapped it back at her. "FOOOOOOOOD TIMMMEEEEE!" Paul's right arm flew out in front of me, his fist smokin' me in the chest and after a sudden exhale of breath I kicked the back end of his board and followed as he paddled in. Man I'm excited for sandwiches.

SOPHIES POV

The rush of the water always amazed me; it really gets the blood pumpin'. I was perched on my board, legs in the water, and my hands loosely by my sides swishing my fingertips around in the cool ocean water that flooded through the La Push beach. Embry, Quil and Jake were way ahead already boarding the best waves. That dumb sandwich is really weighing me down right now. I heard a splash behind me and craned my head to the right. Paul was visible just over my shoulder, he was fighting with the ankle rope on his board, "muther fucker, either stay on my ankle or piss off!" He looked furiously at the dumb cord and was ripping it this way and that, I decided to be useless and just oversee the situation. He continued to gripe and yell as he tugged the poor thing and threw it around, "oh for fuck sake Paul-," but it was too late, Paul had ripped the black and red cord right off his blue board and turfed it towards the shore. He looked up grinning at me and looking much more relaxed.. "Aaaaalright then, I guess I've gotta get a move on before all the good waves are taken!" I leaned forwards onto my stomach and began paddling out, "'atta girl, that's the spirit," Paul gave the side of my board an affectionate slap as he flopped down onto his own now cordless board and paddled out with me.

"Yeah Sophie! Shred it!" I could see Quil and the guys jumpin' and hollerin' on their boards behind me as Jake and I were in the heat of a ridiculously intense surf-off. It started off as friendly competition for who could catch the biggest wave kind of deal, but it has definitely escalated. We were shootin' down in the barrels, attempting to make it through faster, knocking each other off if we had the chance to do so. I know it's dangerous to knock someone off in the rough waves, but Jake looks sturdy enough, and I can swim and I've got decent balance I'd say, as bad as my equilibrium is when on flat solid ground somehow I was much more grounded on my custom surfboard. I guess my rocky balance equals out on the bumpy waves. I drowned out the voices to hear the roar of the waves around me. I love riding the barrel, having the water curl up over you in a big curtain, being able to thread your fingers through the cold clear running stream is always such a rush. Looking up was amazing, it's as if you were sitting in a house with a glass roof, situated at the bottom of a clear ocean, it's beautiful. "WOOOO!" Jake threw his arms out to the side as he curved up into the barrel riding perpendicular to the ocean floor. I mirrored him, but higher up, I couldn't let him win this one! I shot back down into the barrel cutting Jake off he was trying to exit, knocking him off his wave painted board. "YEEAAAA BOOYYYYY" my arms flew up, hands balled into fists of joy, "WOOOO!" I threw my head up cheering as I shot out through the waves celebrating like a nutter... until my board caught a knot and flipped that is. "WOO!" I continued to rejoice as I shot back up out'ta the blue and rode the wave back in to shore with my arms flailing around to the beat of the cheers from the shore. "You got lucky, Kitten!" Kitten? My mum calls me Kitten... why was Jake calling me Kitten? He had caught up to me on his board and we rode the wave in together, giving each other cocky and challenging stares as we smiled mockingly the entire way in. I have a strange feeling I'm with the wrong guy right now. I have a feeling Jake is for me, not Quil. Oye, this is awkward.


	7. Ch7: Big, Ugly, Hairy, Balls

**CHAPTER SEVEN:** Big, Ugly, Hairy Balls.

SOPHIES POV

"Mom!" I ran down the stairs in excitement, today was going be a good day. Quil and the pack are taking me and Bella to Port Angeles for the day to wander the harbor and do a little shopping. Bella apparently hates shopping though so I'm sure we won't be doing much of that. "Mom!" I glanced outside the kitchen window as I reached the bottom of the stairs and hung a sharp right into the now clean and fully unpacked kitchen, no mom. Defeated, I started ambling towards the fridge to see if I could wrestle up some grub for breakfast. I really wasn't sure when I'd get the next chance to eat so I might as well fill the tank now and see how far into the day it takes me. Although, those guys do eat pretty ferociously and almost constantly so I'm sure I'll get the chance unless they eat the world first. This way it's free though, I opened the fridge door and poked my head inside to inspect the contents, milk, hot sauce, salad dressing, ketchup. _Why do we have so many condiments?_ There was also something jarred and pickled, it floated around in there pretty strangely. _I don't really know how to feel about this._ I think I need to start doing the shopping for this family. "Oh! Shake n' Bake!" I picked up the little blue Ziplock container and popped the lid off, chicken is such a weird breakfast food in fact it's not a breakfast food, but it is going to be so good right now. I closed the fridge door with my left foot as my teeth sank into a huge hunk of chicken, sometimes I'm such a cannibal. As I did this I noticed a note taped rather crookedly to the front of the fridge, _how did I not notice this?_It was from mum, "hey kitten! The flight got rescheduled so I flew out early this morning at 5 (ew!) didn't want to wake you. Have fun in Port Angeles, and stay safe! The news last night said there have been a few disappearances lately so use the buddy system! I'll see you in three days! Love you! " "Love you mummy," I knew there was no one there to listen but I just think it means more if it's said out loud, I had forgotten my mum was flying back to California for a few things we forgot, like for example, our microwave. Don't ask how we managed it, but we forgot it. I stood in the middle of the kitchen plowing through a piece of cold Shake n' Bake chicken- it's so much better the next day and cold than it is fresh out of the oven, in my opinion- when I heard a car honk. That'd be the boys, "coming, I'm coming," I spoke softly as if they were in front of me even though they obviously can't hear me from here. Not wanting to keep them waiting I crammed the remaining chicken I'd been gnawing on into my mouth. Holding the chicken between my teeth I rammed the lid down onto the container and throwing the fridge door open I stuffed the chicken container onto the middle shelf where it had been before and grabbed the milk jug from the top shelf. After grabbing the chicken from between my teeth, I took two decently sized swigs straight from the jug. Hastily throwing the milk back into the fridge to finish the food-to-stomach transaction I slammed the fridge door closed shoved the chicken back between my teeth and took off towards the door to grab my coat.

JAKES POV gang is in Port Angeles

I was anxious the entire car ride to Sophies' house, I wanted to see her. I sped through town to pick up Bella. She took ages to come out of that damn house, I swear she did that on purpose. With Bella in the front seat and Paul, Quil and Embry in the back I raced to pick up Sophie from her home. We were all cramming into my Rabbit in an effort to save on gas, it was about to get pretty cozy in here and that's for damn sure. I really wish I wasn't the one driving though, 'cause then she could sit on my lap; ya I know, creepy.

I rounded a corner and her little light brown house came into view, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered around a bit in anticipation. I heard the crunch of the tires rolling slowly over loose gravel as I pulled up in her driveway.  
I was drumming my fingers on the steering wheel nervously trying to keep my thoughts to myself. I closed my eyes and waited, I could vividly see her in my mind running out the door still pulling her jacket on, running to the car with those bright eyes pinched in the corners from the smile of excitement she always had with her. Blonde mess of hair bouncing behind her head as she ran towards me and-  
"Dude, honk or something," I opened my eyes and Quil was looking at me pretty strangely from the backseat, I realized I had closed my eyes and drifted into some little day dream fantasy I had been cooking up in my head. They were all staring at me, Paul and Embry were stifling little snickers, Quil looked irritated and Bella just looked a little confused before she turned away to look out the window. I wanted to unhinge my seatbelt and get out of this car, walk to her doorway and knock and hold my breath 'till she opened the door, but I couldn't, Quil wouldn't like that. As I sat in my car, forgetting about Quil entirely, I sat and listened to every sound I could pick up on. I could hear her talking to herself in that melodic voice of hers. "I love you mum," I want to meet her mum. I wanted to know everything I could about her. I was broken from my reverie as Quil got up from the backseat, "oh for fuck's sake," he was all hunched over and leaning over me and honking my horn, _really Quil? You couldn't get out and get her yourself?_ Honking seemed so rude and impersonal. I wanted to hit him. Quil just scoffed and commented about how she should have been waiting outside and how annoying it was to have to wait. Again, I wanted to hit him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually like her, just her looks. I don't think he even pays attention to her to be honest. _Paul: shhhhh you're gettin loud dude._

I love Quil, he's my bro, but this is different. That's MY imprint. He needs to treat her right, everyone does. All I could do was sigh and simply wait with anticipation for her to come out. I could hear her scattering around and closing doors, "coming, I'm coming," _hah, I bet she thinks we can't gear any of that._ Suddenly the front door flew open and she hastily emerged. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my stomach muscles tense up and lurch, her small face was blanketed by a huge beaming smile hidden but still visible behind a large chunk of chicken, I love that she can just run around with meat in her mouth and not even care. Her doll-like eyes sparkled in excitement; I hope she isn't let down when she finds out that Port Angeles is really not that enthralling. She turned and locked her door and hurtling herself down the stairs like an Olympic champion she came galloping over. She has small little legs but she still had a leap like a gazelle. She ran straight past my window and opened the back right passenger door where Quil was sitting. My heart plummeted into my stomach when I saw her rush to him. I wanted to be that guy she relied on, I wanted to be the one she trusted and confided in. I would be so much better for her than Quil is, and I'd treat her with so much more respect and affection. She was an orchid; you have to treat her delicately and with care for her to happily blossom. Bella glanced over at me from the passenger side, her face still twisted in confusion and now curiosity too. I think she caught on to my current feeling of disappointment. I shot a smile back at her in an attempt to recompose myself, "to Port Angeles we go!"

The drive to P.A. was alright, Bella was silent and awkward in the front seat like usual, Paul and Embry were quarreling and goofing off constantly and occasionally throwing a punch at me while I drove. I appreciated it when they tackled Quil from their seats, plus it made Sophie laugh, I'm glad she's happy back there. I fuckin' love those guys though, they're absolutely ridiculous. Every now and then I got brave enough to shoot a glance through the rear view mirror hoping I wouldn't see something that would crush me completely. She was sitting on his lap. I hate this. He had his right arm curled around her hips as she perched on his right knee angling herself left towards Paul, her back leaning against the window. Her own left arm was slung dependently around Quil's shoulders, a vicious metaphorical fist clenched around my heart. She glanced up at me from Quil's lap and we made eye contact through the rear-view mirror, she smiled at me and maybe I'm insane or just way too hopeful but it actually looked affectionate. This is torture. I glanced back again just in time to see Quil kiss her. Man, this sucks balls; big, ugly, hairy, balls.


	8. Ch8: Wolves and Part-Time Vamps

**CHAPTER EIGHT:** Wolves and Part-Time Vamps

SOPHIES POV

When we landed in Port Angeles, Bella and I talked constantly; we were walking ahead of the boys. I like Bella, she's pretty chill. Not like the girls back in Cali, they were so catty, spiteful and just plain fake- other than my old group of friends of course, I picked the good ones. She just seems to genuinely want to get to know me and to just kick back. I like that she wasn't high energy like the guys; not that I didn't enjoy them; she just brings a sense of calm to the group. We barely even went into any shops at all; we mostly just wandered around the town. It had a different atmosphere than Forks. Forks was very homey, everyone knew everyone else and everyone looked out for everyone else too, it's a tight nit community. Here in Port Angeles it was more of a big city atmosphere. Of course, that's being compared to Forks; it still has nothing on Cali.

Bella told me about her boyfriend, Edward, he sounds pretty cool. Sounds like he really cares about her, I want something like that too. I glanced back at Quil who was shoving Embry into Paul while he and the other two stared at a passing girl. My gaze shifted over to Jake, he had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the boys first until he glanced down at the pavement a moment later, laughing at the guys the whole time. He looked down for only a second and then looked up at me. His laughter faded away but his smile didn't, his face lit up when his eyes hit mine and I could feel my own face flush and I smiled at him, I felt warm. Embarrassed and confused I twirled my head forwards again looking back at Bella with a small smile still on my face. She looked questioningly at me for a moment before she swiveled her head back to see Jacob still looking at me, his face was still flushed and smiling. Her eyes returned to mine and I felt scrutinized and judged by the girl, she looked annoyed with me or something. I didn't understand and my opinion on her wavered slightly.

Hours later we found ourselves wandering the curve of the waterfront, but it was strangely silent. I turned to the left and noticed the guys looking a little tense, they had stopped leaping on each other, bickering, competing, howling, and punching each other; they were just silent and sombre. They were sharing quick stern glances at each other when they weren't surveying their surroundings. What is wrong with these guys, bi-polar much? I looked questioningly towards Bella, but she had withdrawn her openness from me; like a tortoise backing into its shell for protection; her guard was right up.

I heard the soft pad of footsteps and looked to my left; Jake had marched up beside me and was matching my stride. I looked up at his face; I have never seen his face look so serious. He was always so lighthearted and cheerful looking, sometimes I caught him looking a little defeated- which I hated- but never this. I mean I know I haven't known these guys long at all but this face was defensive and aggressive, protective and alert, and it just didn't seem like him. It frightened me a bit, why was he so focused, and on what? I glanced wildly around me at the rest of the boys; they all looked tense and rigid, what was happening that I didn't know about? I looked at Bella to see if she knew, she was still stomping along, completely oblivious to their strange behaviors. I didn't like this, I wanted to know. I looked back up at Jake, "what's going on?" my voice cracked as I spoke and it came out almost as a whisper but as I spoke I heard a crash, we all did. I jumped with a small squeak while the boys heads all snapped up and in the direction of the sudden noise. Bella gasped lightly and her head shot upwards as she stopped walking and began biting at her lip nervously. Jake snatched my wrist and tugged me back behind him in one swift movement.

My eyes frantically searched for Quil, he was behind me and he looked deadly. I wondered why he wasn't the one to run to me, to protect me like Jacob had. Instead he was staring straight ahead, his eyes were shouting bloody murder, I could almost hear it. This terrified me. These guys were usually so playful, something must be up. I heard Paul snarl a bit and I looked in the direction they were all so focused on. A woman finally stepped out from behind the building up ahead; she had a very imposing presence. She was pale, very pale; it contrasted almost beautifully against her fiery red hair. As gorgeous as she was, she looked terribly sinister. Her eyes were pierced and she had this smirk on her face that was overflowing with confidence and malice. She was almost prowling as she walked, like a panther hunting down some prized gazelle. I was instantly terrified of this woman. The roles reversed as I clasped my hand around Jake's wrist which was hanging tensely at his side. He didn't look back at me but I could tell he knew I was scared. He rotated his arm inwards towards himself, the palm of his hand now facing my body, his fingers loosened themselves from the tightly balled up fist they were formerly encased in, and he grazed his fingertips over my inner wrist in a calming and reassuring manner.

She suddenly shot forward, she was insanely fast, inhumanly fast and Jake let go of my wrist in a hurry and launched himself at the woman with full force, "Jake!" I fell forward as if I was connected to him and pulled forward by his sudden movement. My eyes were wide in fear, what was he doing?! This woman looked menacing! My breathing became heavy and I could have cried I was so worried, but as I watched, wide-eyed and fearful, I saw his smooth russet skin erupt in a flurry of fur accompanied by a furiously vicious roar and snapping teeth. I skipped a step and faltered backwards with a small but piercing scream. My mouth gaped open in shock and my eyes were soaked in fear and disbelief. There is no way this is actually happening. Where the hell did this wolf just come from?! Where was Jake!? My heart almost stopped beating when I realized what had just happened, or what I thought just happened. That couldn't have happened, that doesn't happen, right? This is so messed up.

My thoughts were proven wrong when my eyes witnessed the transformation another three times in the next fifteen seconds as Quil, Paul and Embry all followed Jake and launched towards the woman. _How is this happening?!_I was on overload. There was no way my brain was going to soak this one in. Bella caught me from behind just before my butt hit the ground, "it's ok," her voice was louder than necessary and her words were gruff and rushed. There was no way I could possibly look away from the scene in front of me, and how could she possibly say 'it's ok'?! This is not ok! This is terrifying, how is she not scared? I'm completely fucking blown away, this doesn't happen! "What!? What the- what the fuck?!" I started gasping, my breath was caught and I couldn't get it to loosen up. _I can't handle this, I can't breathe, I'm not breathing, I'm choking, I'm coughing, I can't, I'm gasping and I can't, I can't breathe, I can't__-_


	9. Ch9: Explanations

**CHAPTER NINE:** Explanations

SOPHIES POV

The boys ran into Sam and Emily's house as if it were their own, running straight to the fridge and pulling out every single scrap they could find. "Sophie, maybe you should take a seat," Sam gestured towards a chair. I pulled it out and to the side a bit, slid between it and the table and held my breath, waiting to hear the explanation for what had just happened. Sam pulled out a seat across from me, "guys come on, bring your food if you have to but sit down." Paul stuffed a chunk of chicken in his mouth, smiling as he grabbed a 2 litre of Pepsi and walked to the table, taking a chair beside Sam. Quil made one more stop at the fridge grabbing some burger fixings before sitting down next to me, ready to construct his masterpiece. Jake was already seated on the other side of Sam, and Embry was walking over to the other side of me with a plate of chicken and some mysterious sauce on the side. "So Sophie," I looked at Sam, "hmm?" "You need to hear everything, to understand." I sat perfectly still in rapture; I wanted to hear every word he said. I wanted to know everything.

After what felt like only moments, Sam ended his story. "Wow, that is really cool! So, you guys can all read each other's minds?" Paul spoke through the chicken, "we can hear each other's thoughts n' talk through our heads." "Yeah, telepathy man!" Embry chucked a chunk of cheese which hit Quil square in the nose as he spoke, "it's pretty sweet. Here, demo; I'm going to think of a number, any number at all, and you can count to three and we'll all shout the same number." I smiled as I thought to myself; this is going to be loud.

"Ooh good call buds," Paul smacked Quil on the back as Quil spun around looking slightly offended, "you sound surprised!?" I decided to break it up before it got rowdy, "uh, ok! Numbers!" Everyone stopped bickering, "okay, 1,2,3!"  
"1366!"  
"Holy cheese n crackers... That's kinda exciting... Can you read my thoughts?" Embry shoved a big bite of chicken in his sauce-covered mouth, "nope, just each others, and it's not even like 'reading thoughts', it's like having Blackberry Messenger, but in your head... it's like a secret club or something," he licked his fingers as he finished talking which made me gag. "I can see aaaaallll the food in your mouth right now dude," Embry just laughed as Quil threw more cheese around. "Pretty cool, huh?" I looked towards the voice, it was Jacob. I smiled, "yah it's awesome."

Sam explained everything to me; everything about Bella and Edward, all the other Vampires, and everything to do with the wolves. It's all so fascinating. "But what does all this have to do with me? Why am I suddenly involved in this?" Sam adjusted himself in his chair thinking about what his answering was going to be, "I think simply because you were with them in Port Angeles, Victoria let slip one of her decisions and Alice Cullen saw; she's coming for you too." "That doesn't even make sense! Just 'cause I was there I have to _die_?!" My arms flew around wildly while I spoke; I'm not a huge fan of the idea that a team of vampires is out to get me and Bella.


	10. Ch10: My Admiral

**CHAPTER TEN:** My Admiral

SOPHIES POV 

I stretched out lavishly in my bed under the big chocolate coloured comforter. My sheets were a really light brown so it all contrasted nicely; it looked so classy and I am definitely full of class, obviously the upper crust of classiness here. I sat there mocking myself for a bit, don't really know why, it was just some silly habit I had. I think it stems from my friend back in Cali, Allison, she was the best. We had the most ridiculous sense of humour when we were together. Our jokes were only funny to us, no one else really understood, we basically spoke another language. I always called her my 'Admiral'; that rooted from the store I used to manage back in Cali, she wanted to beef up her resume with some kind of title so we decided she was the 'Admiral' of the store. It was 'one step below management' as we described it.

I figure I should probably send my admiral a text or two, let her know what's been up and see how she's doin', I really missed her. I pulled out my Blackberry and scrawled out a message through BBM- Blackberry Messenger, it's like MSN for Blackberry users only. I always feel like I'm part of some secret club when I use it.-

Sup All-Star I also called her 'All-Star', play off of Allison.

Tumbleweed! What's the vig on Forks? How're you likin' it? We say 'vig' a lot, stems from the TV show, 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia', I recommend you watch it if you haven't, classy show full of classy characters.

Ah y'know, it's full of forks, as I expected :P

Haha well I'm glad it's lived up to all your intelligently thought out expectations!

Oh no doubt haha how's Cali goin'? I miss the heat, we've had ONE day of sun so far. It's always cold and rainy

Ah that blows! Cali's been good though, hot :P haha Hollis is having a big 'Hobos and Crackwhores' costume party tonight, wish you were able to come

Fuck! Me too! The last one was fantastic! Haha I spent the last half of it passed out in a plant pot out front!

Hah! I remember that! Such class haha and Liam ended up almost blowing up the barbeque on the deck too haha

Ahhh good times, I'll wrap all my drinks in brown paper bags tonight to pay homage to that night haha

You'd better! And I'll take a round of shots in your honour!

Perfect! So how're you and Brad goin'? Are there any more issues there? Brad is her boyfriend of three years, recently they've been having some problems though, I don't think the spark is as strong as it was anymore. Sad really, they were so good together.

Yeah, just the same bullshit really but whatever, what's been goin' on over there? Any hotties?

Haha well I've been kinda seeing this guy, Quil, and he's pretty nice and stuff and like, I dunno though, it's awful but I think I like his friend, Jake, better than him. I feel like such a bitch

Awe no, don't feel like a bitch, it happens y'know. Do what makes you happy though, hang out with Jake a bit! See if you actually do like him before you flip the coin y'know?

Yeah good call, aw I miss you

I miss you too! You have to come back and visit!

Uhm, woah, you should come here and visit ME haha

Haha oh I will, don't even fret. Just gotta get the money for the plane ticket first haha

Oh, hey, speaking of which, my break's over haha talk t'you later Lovee!

Lame! Kay, love you! Talk t'you later

Hey, message me after work k!

You bet love you too! Bye!

I put my phone back down onto the bed beside me and sighed, _oh Admiral, you always have the best advice,_ I mused to myself. I see what she means by hanging out with Jake first before I potentially ruin things with Quil though, but that being said, I was really leaning towards Jake; he's the one that rushed to my side when he thought there was danger, Quil simply hung back with Paul. You'd think the guy who could potentially be my boyfriend would want to run to me to protect me. It's the whole damsel in distress kind of situation, the prince should run to the princess at which point she falls in love with her hero, her knight in shining armour; but Quil did nothing. Maybe Jake was my knight in shining armour? I sighed and shook it out of my head. Shutting my eyes tight, I pulled my arms out over my head and stretched my legs as hard as I could. I should probably just get up now; it's about time I accomplished something.


	11. Ch11: Ceramic Roosters

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:** Ceramic Roosters

JAKES POV 

This is absolute and utter torture. I'm always around the guys. We always hangout, and she's always with Quil. With QUIL, not me, Quil. Stinking Quil Ateara. I talked to my dad about this yesterday, he explained imprinting and how it works, how she's what ties me to this earth, without her I'm nothing. She is my gravity, my oxygen; and it kills that she's not with me; I'm suffocating without her by my side. I literally choke every time I see them together. It sucks.

The guys and I met up with her around noon. Quil figured we should all hangout, so here we are. We decided to go roaming around on the cliffs at the water's edge. Embry and Jared were in their own little world and me in mine, and Quil and my Life Force in their little bubble in front of me and to the right a little. I shoved my hands in my pockets and glared at the back of Quils head. "You cold babe?" Babe, I scoffed, you do not call someone as perfectly exquisite as her 'Babe'. Of all the sickening nicknames he could come up with, why 'Babe'? I hated him. "I'm alright, thanks," she craned her silky swanlike neck up to look at him. She WAS cold though, I could tell. She's shivering; maybe she doesn't feel comfortable with him? I relished at the thought. She smiled at Quil. That should be my smile; she should be smiling at me. That should be my arm around her, my stride she's trying to match with those small little legs. He leaned down towards her; oh don't you dare do it. He kissed her. I can't believe he just kissed her. It was horrific to watch. Those lips are not for him. I swear he forced that on her. That's not cool. I'm gunna punch him right out. Calm down dude, you're startin' to shake. You know what that means. Embry was right, I was starting to shake. Wolfin' out in the middle of a simple walk would not be the best way to win her over.

I looked to the left of me over the crashing waves of the ocean. It's ironic that out there it's so rough and violent but to me the crash of water on rock is incredibly beautiful and calming. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I was broken out of my reverie by her laugh. It sounded like a song, like a favourite song that gets stuck in your head for days. I wanted it to stay there. I turned to look at her; her nose was scrunched up like a bunny. I love bunnies, or at least I do now. I think she sensed me looking at her 'cause she relaxed her face, looked right at me and smiled. My stomach did back flips and my heart skipped a beat or two, she had smiled at me. I smiled back, and her eyes lagged on mine for a moment and then flipped back to Quil. Stupid Quil.

SOPHIES POV 

I woke up to the blaring tones of Sigur Ros, don't get me wrong I love Sigur Ros, their music is beautiful and calming, I just don't appreciate it echoing through the walls of my house reverberating on mirrors and picture frames until my bed practically shakes and wakes me up at 6am. My mum needs a hobby. I stretched my arms out to the sides and my legs outwards. Yawning I rolled onto my right side to see if I could fall back asleep. Ten minutes later I resolved that no, I could not go back to sleep. Instead I got up, had a shower and slithered down the stairs to the kitchen. I say slithered because I was still half asleep and refused to hold my own body weight up enough to walk normally. I almost poured myself down the stairs. Landing in the kitchen I realized my mum wasn't even there. Continuing to slither, I made my way over to the stereo on the counter and turned it down until it was just a whisper. "Hey! Turn that back up!" I jumped back a bit, finally awake and startled into holding my own. Confused I looked around, that was definitely my mum's voice, "up here Kitten, you lookin' for some breakkie?" I craned my head upwards and sure enough, there was my mum in that space between the top of kitchen cupboards and the ceiling. That space where television grammas have porcelain plates or ceramic roosters on display. "There's some toast on the table and eggs in the fridge," she turned back to whatever she was doing up there, "mum, what're you doing up there?" She didn't pause and she didn't look at me, but she pointed towards the table, "look what I bought, I'm gunna put it on display up here." _Oh no, please don't let it be a ceramic rooster. _Today was not my day. "Oh, Kitten I also bought you a lil' gifty-poo," _oh no, please don't let it be a matching ceramic rooster. _She pointed towards the kitchen window, "Go check it out!" Shuffling, not slithering anymore, I made my way to the window, "a car mum? Is that for me? You got me a car?!" "D'you like it? Keys are on the hook at the front door," I jumped ecstatically, racing towards the front door and snatching the keys off the wall while I darted towards the blue vehicle, "mum I love it! Thank you!" I could hear her clambering down off the cupboards and calling after me, "just one thing though!" I froze, "it needs a little work. It runs, but not well." I turned to look at my mum, eyes pleading, I wanted to drive! "I don't want you driving it around until it's safe." "Muuuuuumm," I hunched over in defeat in the middle of my driveway. I could feel the chill of the cold Forks breeze through my little blue silk camisole, and the grey cotton short shorts I wore to bed. My dear sweet mumsy ushered me back into the house and set me up with some eggs and toast. I ate while she continued to climb and clean, "so who've you been hanging out with lately? You're always out," between the mouthfuls of eggs and toast I told her all about the guys I'd been spending my time with. All about Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jake and how ridiculous they all were. I told her about the bonfire and all the people I met there. I was really beginning to love spending my time with their families. I wanted my mum to meet them, they all seemed so together. I felt bad leaving my mum at home alone all day, I felt guilty, and I should be spending more time with her. "Hey mum?" she looked over to me from on top of the fridge, "hey Kitten?" she was mocking me. I'll let it go this time, "we're all going to watch a meteor shower from the cliffs tonight, d'you wanna come?" she let out a low chuckle that ended in a graceful snort, "oh no hun, you kids go have your fun- hey that rhymed," I huffed out a laugh, "but thank you, Kitten, that's sweet of you. I'll watch from the porch so I can hop into bed right after, speaking of which, I leave in a couple days on another flight so I'll cook up some meals and put them in the freezer for you." I looked up at my mum, I hated when she left on those planes. She was gone for minimum of three days and I always missed her to no end when she was gone. "D'you have to work? We just moved here can't you argue that you can't leave me or something?" I was pleading with her until a light bulb went on in my head, my eyebrows shot upwards and my arm shot forward, finger pointed towards the phone and I practically screamed, "Phone! Tell them I'm depressed!" Scoffing she shook her head, "when we win the lottery that's when I'll stop working on commercial flights." This house is gunna be so lonely without her.


	12. Ch12: Meteor Showers Make Me Vomit

**CHAPTER TWELVE:** Meteor Showers Make Me Vomit

JAKES POV 

I feel like someone ripped my arm off. My right arm too, the one I use all the time. I can't do anything without it. She is my right arm, I need her. I can't live; I can't do anything without her. Watching her swoon over him was tearing me apart. Watching him touch her was destroying me. He doesn't love her, I could tell. I love her. Gimme her, Quil, you're being greedy. She was settled next to him, their fingers laced together and balancing gently in her lap. Her head was leaning on his shoulder while we were watching the meteor shower from atop the cliffs. The icy blue water crashed below us and my first thought was to drown Quil in it. Pushing that thought aside I instead focused on its calming rhythm. It sounded like the beat of a drum, or a heartbeat, her heartbeat. If I focused I could hear it, the slow rhythmic thump of a heart that I would die to keep beating. She laughed, oh god that laugh. Frustrated, I shut my eyes tight for a moment and as I opened them again I stood up, "I gotta get some air," Quil looked up at me puzzled and snorted, "dude, we're outside. You've got air," "yeah, different air." Huffing, I turned and trudged down the path along the cliffs towards the woods. I could hear her behind me asking the guys, "Is he ok?" She cares, she cares and notices me, aauuugh this is so pitiful! Why can't I just run in and tell her I love her and that Quil is lame and doesn't deserve all her perfections, and all her imperfections that make her so... perfect! Why couldn't I have been the one to meet her first?! I kicked a stone ahead of me, turned and plopped down on a boulder. I could see them ahead of me still; I could see her long mess of blonde hair falling down her back like a waterfall. She had braided her bangs back giving her a sort of bohemian charm, I loved it. I could hear her laugh and talk and shuffle around, she can never stay still for long, it's cute, reminds me of a kitten that just can't stop moving and wiggling, curious about everything. I sighed throwing my head back in exasperation and watched the meteor shower alone, this whomps.

As the last meteor shot across the sky I noticed her, she rose up and I could see her frame silhouetted against the eerie, glowing shine of the moon. The stars were still twinkling and lighting up every inch of the sky behind her. Everything about her is magical, I feel like such a beast compared to her beauty. Well I guess I am a beast, I'm a werewolf. Looking down at Quil she wiggled her hips back n' forth as she playfully brushed the dirt and pine off the butt of her light wash jeans with both hands. I turned my head towards the water and concentrated on the crash of waves, I can't watch them dance around like this. I squeezed my eyes tight for a moment and when I opened them again I jumped a bit, startled, she was standing right above me, head bent down to look at me through lacy curtains of hair falling over her shoulders and crossing into her green eyes gaze. I froze. She looked down in thought and raised her right hand and grabbing a few rogue locks of hair she pulled them back, trapping them behind her ear. I loved how routine she was, she always wore the same earrings. Her favourites, these big wooden hoops tightly secured in there by a crossing toothpick-like stick. Suddenly she crouched in front of me bringing her face down to my level. Her doe-like green eyes gazed into mine under those long thick black lashes for a moment and my stomach lurched until she redirected them downwards at the dirt. I kept my eyes on her, there's no way I could look away. I don't think I even blinked, "so, my mum bought me this car," she trailed off and looked back up at me, "...It's a bit of a wreck and I was talking to Quil about it and he says that you're pretty good with cars and that-" "yea for sure!" My eyes shot open at the prospect of helping this fragile creature with something, anything. She looked startled, come to think of it I don't think she was finished talking, or I guess rambling, she rambles, another adorable trait. Maybe she wasn't asking for my help, maybe she just wanted to borrow some tools or something. _Crap!_ "Uh, yeah I was wondering if you could help me fix it up y'know, make it run right n' all," I feel dumb. I'm gunna try and play it nonchalant, "sure sure, I'd love to, uhm, maybe we could meet up tomorrow and get started on it? What kind of car is it?" She gave me a short laugh which continued through her response, "uhm, well it's blue," her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, she is so cute. I burst into a laugh, clearly eager to please her with a cheerful response. Continuing to smile at her I nodded my head, "I will gladly fix your beater wreck of a blue car, Sophie." Her face lit up and she beamed at me, "thanks! I guess I'll see you tomorrow, uhm, I'll give you a call around noon?" "Sure sure," my heart was beating so fast now; I hope she can't hear it. "Excellent! Uhm," she stood up and threw her arms out to the sides in an excited sort of matter of fact gesture, "again, thank you!" I love being able to teach a girl about cars and show off my mad skills, it's going to be such a good bonding experience. As she turned to walk back to Quil -_damn Quil_- I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight and I knew exactly what I was doing tomorrow, waiting 'till the phone rang.


	13. Ch13: Cars, Cars, Cars

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** Cars, Cars, Cars Part 1

SOPHIES POV

I woke up with a start when I heard the front door open and close, I slept on the couch? The TV was still on and it was playing the opening menu music to my 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia' series DVD on loop. _I wonder how long that's been playing..._ I heard a set of keys jingling from down the hall, mum's home! "Mummy!" I was always so excited when my mum came back from work. She's a stewardess after all, shit can go down up there, I hate when she leaves. "Hey Kitten!" I love my mum, she always calls me Kitten, "oh, I got you something! We got to stop in Korea last night, I got you a keychain to put your car keys on," she handed me a small blue plastic bag, "thanks mum! How was the flight?" I listened to her while I helped her take her bags upstairs. I'm a good kid like that. "Oh it was great, everything went smoothly and without a hitch," she smiled at me as we put her things down in her bedroom. I fixed her some breakfast while she showered and got herself ready for her day. My mum loves art; she enrolled herself in a painting course in town recently, watercolours for the first term of the class. She's doing really well, I'm pretty dang jealous of her. I'm useless with paint, I can sketch but that's about as far as it goes with me. We sat and ate breakfast and she talked about her trip and all the jerk passengers she had to deal with, some of them are so rude it's ridiculous. "Oh mum," "mm?" she looked up at me from her plate of hash browns and toast, "Jake is going to help me fix up the car today, well, we're starting today. Is it cool if I drive it over there? I know you didn't want me driving it 'til it was fixed but I have to get it over there first and-" mum cut me off, I was rambling again. "Yes it's alright," she snorted to herself, "your words and explanations always get so muddled and lengthy," I put on a fake sad face and looked down at the table and pouted, I was attempting to look like a sad and pitiful puppy. I think it's working.

I didn't know what to wear today; I guess something I won't mind getting greased up and gross. I grabbed an old tattered pair of jeans and an old fitted Led Zeppelin t-shirt and threw them on. I french braided my side sweeping bangs back and pinned them to the side to keep them out of my face and tied my thick mess of mid-back length blonde hair and secured it into a big messy bun at the upper half of the back of my head. Slapped on a tiny bit of natural looking makeup and was good to go. I remembered that present from my mum, the keychain. I picked up the small blue bag from my dresser and opened it up. Inside was a cute Hello Kitty wearing a tiger suit on a keychain, complete with three tiny silver sparkly bells. I texted mum even though she was just down the hall in her own room, 'haha thanks for the keychain ;) too cute' I smiled to myself when I could hear her yell her reply down the hall, "You're welcome, Kitten!" I put the keys on the keychain and chucked my stuff into my purse_, __time to call Jake!_ I was strangely giddy and overly excited to call him and spend the day with him. It's funny; I was more excited to see Jake than I was when I was going to see Quil. I think it's because I spend so much time with Quil, it gets too normal and old, nothing new. Picking up my cell and my coat I dialled Jakes number and walked out my bedroom door.

JAKES POV

_YESS! The phone's ringing_; I basically sprung out of my chair and sprinted to answer, "Hey!" I think I shouted it at her I was so stoked, "hey Jake, so I'm gunna come over now, is that okay?" she laughed lightly at my overly enthusiastic greeting while she spoke, man she's cute, "yah, no, for sure, now's perfect!"_haha you're soundin' a little needy bro, tone it down, __point taken, __anytime, _"kay awesome, I'll be there in a couple minutes then. Quil's gunna follow me over there in his car in case mine blows up or something," she laughed as she spoke; I simply said "kay," in response. I wasn't thrilled that Quil was coming too, it's like she saw me as some kind of cousin that was completely platonically in the picture who wouldn't care if she brought her boyfriend around every five minutes. I was viciously bitter, but whatever, at least I get to be near her. Just being near her wasn't going to keep me alive for long though, I want her to love me like I love her. Sam says as the 'imprint-er' I'm supposed to be whatever she needs me to be. I guess right now I'm her friend and mechanic. Ugh, torture, but I guess I'll have to take whatever I can get in this situation. "Kay so, see ya in a sec! Bye!" she sounded so bubbly and happy and completely oblivious. She's so innocent; I wish I didn't know any of what I'm feeling, to be innocent as she is. I wish I was like her, normal, without the ability/necessity of imprinting on anyone and being so dependent on them and their being alive n' stuff. "Bye," I hung up the phone and tried to wish the little clouds of disappointment away. Sometimes I can be SUCH a girly emo kid.

SOPHIES POV

I was really glad that Quil's dad needed him to help out in the woods. It meant he wouldn't be able to stay with me at Jake's and I don't know why I was so happy about it, but I really was. Sometimes he's around too much, I don't think he's charming enough for me to be able to be around him 24/7. Jake on the other hand I really enjoy spending time with. He's fun, exciting, and I feel really comfortable talking to him. Conversation just seems to flow with him, whereas with Quil it feels so forced, awkward and uncomfortable. I think it's because with Jake there isn't that awkward 'I need to impress you 'cause you're my boyfriend' factor. Jakes just my buddy, makes it easier. I shuffled beneath the seatbelt of my funny half-working car, adjusting the strap to release a trapped lock of blonde hair that was previously pinned between my shoulder and the vinyl fabric of the belt. "You alright, Babe?" Quil was looking at me from just outside the window, "yeah I'm good," "kay." I looked at him through my peripherals, he was staring forward again, hands on the hood of the car looking oddly stiff. "Sooo, you ready to go then?" I looked up at Quil skeptically through the window, "Ya for sure, let's do this!" Quil jumped up clapping his hands together as he ran off to start up his own car. I couldn`t help but think to myself how awkward that felt. Like I said, I was really glad that Quil wouldn't be able to stay with me at Jake's. Thank you Quils' dad.


	14. Ch 14: Cars, Cars, Cars and Nature!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:** Cars, Cars, Cars and Nature!

JAKES POV

Taking a break from mechanic-ing I suggested a sandwich and a walk, "oh man that sounds amazing," she took a run towards me and jumped onto my back, "am I supposed to carry you to your sandwich?" I looked at her over my shoulder with a smile as my hands curled around her small thighs, "why yes, of course, how else am I supposed to get there? See these feeble little legs? They ain't gunna be able to do the trick." She said it with a straight face and completely matter-of-factly as she kicked her legs around at my sides and wiggled her body from side to side, "well then, I guess I have no choice." I tightened my grip on her thighs and hoisted her up higher on my back and marched into the house, "watch your dome on the doorframe, Soph," I heard a clunk and a whine just after I said it, "ouch," she collapsed her face onto the back of my head with a defeated moan and stifled laughter as she held her forehead. "Pfft hahaha," I couldn't help but laugh, "You alright up there?" I hear a muffled "yes," as she laughed into my hair, "Still want to be carried, Dolly?" Her head perked up slowly, still hiccupping with laughter and she ruffled her hands into my hair, "yes please, Puppy."

We started walking along the beach near my house after we stuffed ourselves full of grilled cheese. I had to pick her up off the ground several times while she laughed, "rocks are tricky," she sang the words out through a laugh, "oh I know," I was still laughing as I threw my hand out to help her up one more time, "you drunk or high or what?" She laughed, "not that I know of! Unless you put somethin' shady in my sammich!?" she narrowed her eyes at me raising one eyebrow, that coy smile still dancing on her sweet pink lips. "Oh you know I did," her face relaxed as she giggled, "you scoundrel, Jacob Black," she swayed her step and bumped into my shoulder. I looked down at her; she was looking ahead still smiling, I wanted to throw my arm around her shoulders and let her rest that little blonde head on me, but I didn't.

"Is that an eagle?" she pointed upwards and I followed her arm with my eyes towards a bird in flight near a huge fir tree, "yeah looks like it, good eye, Steve Irwin", I was looking down at her grinning waiting for a response, her head swivelled upwards and she playfully narrowed her eyes at me again with that little grin plastered on. She paused a moment trying to stifle a laugh, I didn't stifle mine. She punched my arm lightly, "well that was weak, try again," I stopped walking and rolled up the rest of my t-shirts sleeve, "you want me to punch you?" She looked inquisitive and incredulous, "yeah gimme your best shot." Sceptical, she took a step backwards to wind up, I couldn't help but laugh at her efforts, I was barely going to feel anything anyways, _yeeaaa werewolf strength- _"Kay, I'm putting on my tough face here, you better watch yourself, Black! There's a rocket comin' your way," _wait, the werewolf strength.. oh god my face practically broke Bella's hand!_ I tried to stop her but I was too late, she shot that little fist forwards and punched my bicep- _which is also rock hard_- as hard as she could. I looked at her, scared, waiting for the screams of pain.. but they never came, she just looked hurt that I wasn't in crippling pain. On the other hand, like I thought it would, her terrifying punch of fury felt like I just got flicked by an infant. I continued to look down at her chuckling lightly, this was too amusing. "Come on! That was mighty!" she pleaded for a hurt response from me, I simply laughed, she's so cute. "You could at least pretend to be hurt!" I laughed louder as she grumbled and stomped around, she always did that when she was jokingly angry, I call it her 'Angry Dance', like in Hot Rod, or Footloose, or Flight of the Conchords, but less dramatic. Her fists were still locked in tight little balls at the ends of her arms as she continued to stomp over the rocks; I shook my head and started walking again, watching and waiting for her to fall next. My smile was practically super glued to my face. On the topic of that punch though, maybe because she's my imprint she can't be hurt? I must remember to ask Sam about that later.

"Hey another eagle," I pointed towards a tree branch; we were quite a little ways down the beach now, "where?" "There, in the tree, she's nesting." I pointed again as she continued to crane her neck around, "I still can't see it," I looked down at her, really? She still couldn't see it? Oh no wonder, she's looking at a shrub instead of a tree. Has she ever seen nature? "In the tree, Soph, you goof, over there," I tapped her shoulder lightly and pointed again, "See her yet? She's in the third tree in, sixth branch down." "OH! I see her! Eagles are so gorgeous! Cali's pretty void of wildlife, unless you count the caged ones in the zoo or the ones at Marine World. Seeing them free is so fantastic, I love this!" she was so excited, it was really awesome. I love that she's so enthralled by nature since it's kind of my thing n' all.


	15. Ch15: Cars, Cars, Cars and Nature! Part2

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:** Cars, Cars, Cars and Nature! Part 2

JAKES POV

I was taking Sophie to the bluffs today after spending hours on the car. I can't believe she said yes to hanging out with me, Quil was home sick so I figured I'd try and spend some time with my imprint. Should I do it? Should I tell her? What would she do, would she be happy? _Jake, you need to tell her. I can feel you breaking apart over this. You're not ok. She deserves to know and so does Quil. _Sam was right; I was falling apart over this. I needed to come clean, to tell her. She was waiting at the curb when I pulled up, she always looks so happy; she's my personal ray of sunshine.

We were walking along a path at the edge of the bluffs; it's a pretty long way down from here. "This is crazy high," she was looking down over the edge towards the water as we walked, "we usually cliff jump just a few more ledges up," I pointed to a higher ledge ahead of us, "It's a big rush." She looked incredulous, "you do what?!" I snickered at her as her jaw dropped open and her eyes got wide as I told her about cliff jumping. She stopped walking, "are you kidding me? You'd better be kidding, that's so ridiculous!" she laughing lightly as she looked over the edge again, and then up at the higher ledge, "one day you should muster up all your courage and give it a go," I smiled at her as I suggested this unthinkable idea. "Get me drunk first and we'll talk," was her only response without even looking at me.

"Heeeeyyy check this out," she bent over- _oh, hot_- and picked up a great long eagle feather off the ground, "it's so big!" I snickered as she said this to which she punched my arm while chuckling at a classic 'that's what she said' opportunity, "oh shuttup." Her fingers were following the root of the feather all the way up, flattening out the edges as she went, she was actually really happy to have found that feather. "Here," I moved my hands slowly towards hers reaching for the feather, my fingers grazed over her small ones, it was electric. She looked up at me with those doe eyes, wondering what I was going to do with her prized feather. I took it from her slowly, her eyes never left mine as her hands slowly fell to her side. I looked at her and gave her a side grin as she watched me smooth out the feather, "kay, turn your head," I put a hand up to her cheek and trailed my fingers down her jaw line carefully pushing her head to the side. She had a bobby pin in her hair holding her bangs back behind her ear, I took it out carefully so I didn't pull her hair and fastened the eagle feather in it, and hung it behind her ear. The delicate feather hung behind her ear and while meshing in with her wild blonde locks it rested itself on her chest. She looked down and smiled, holding the tip with her fingers, "thanks Jake," she looked up at me with the most serene smile that flooded into her eyes. She looked happy and appreciative as if someone had just given her the most thoughtful gift. I couldn't help but smile back at her, I was so excited, _Jake, you are the man._

"Hey, Soph," I held a hand out towards her forearm, "I just," she was looking up into my eyes half expectantly, "I wanted to tell you," my fingertips grazed her arm and she looked down towards it, "y'see, me and the pack, the wolves, we imprint," she was looking at me again and her eyebrows pushed down into her eyes, "imprint?" I looked into her eyes apprehensively, she's been so cute to me all day, and she hasn't pushed me away, I think I might be ok. My voice was low, partially quiet. I think I thought it would help introduce her to this new aspect. "It's when you instinctively know that this one certain person, the one you've imprinted on, is the one person that ties you to this earth." I stopped and looked at her; she was looking down at the ground behind me, staring off. I hope she's listening. "She would be everything that keeps you alive," I paused and lowered my voice even more, feeling a little ignored and let down, "you'd give anything for your imprint, and-" she cut me off, "Jake what are you trying to say?" she looked up at me, she looked sad. Fuck, why does she look sad? "I- I'm trying to say that," I paused, caught off guard by her abruptness, "that I," she looked at me and slowly shook her head sadly and closed her eyes, "don't say it Jake," her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it and it crushed me. "But why? I need to say it, I need you to know, I can't do this anymore it hurts," my voice was louder now, pleading, I needed her to understand, to know, "It kills me to see you with Quil it really does," I couldn't stop talking, I was scared she'd turn and leave, "Sophie please at least listen, I love you, Sophie, I love you, and I have since I first met you. I knew you were my imprint immediately and I tried Sophie, I really tried to ignore it, and to not hate Quil for this and to not let myself get crushed but I can't anymore. Sophie, Sophie, please look at me, Sophie?"

SOPHIES POV

Oh Jake, please don't do this to me, please. I love you too but this is so hard. I could never do this to Quil, "I can't Jake!" Yelling between tears is always so difficult, "Sophie, don't. Don't leave me this way. Please, I can't bear it. I could never hurt you it would destroy me. Sophie, I'll be whatever you need me to be. Whatever, whenever you need me, I'll be there." His eyes were pleading; he looked like he was about to lose everything. His posture was slowly becoming crumpled over, as if he'd been punched in the stomach, he lowered his head looking at the ground and putting his hands on his knees to prop his upper half up as if panting for breath, "I'm sorry Sophie, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think this through, I didn't mean to upset you and it kills me that I have. I just, I love you, and I just want you to know it." He had fully collapsed on himself, I hated that I made him feel so shitty but I couldn't do this to Quil. Jake gave up holding his head up and let it drop; he looked so defeated, I continued to let the tears escape. I feel like I've just kicked a puppy after it fetched my newspaper for me. Fuck I'm an asshole.

JAKES POV 

I could hear her hiccups as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself down, little whimpers of pain and sadness continued to escape her. Fuck I'm an idiot. Why can't I let it go? Why can't I let her go? I'm supposed to protect her and love her but to be IN love with her isn't that different? Is that part of the imprint or is that just me, why can't I figure this out, I'm the worst. I'm torturing my imprint. I'm torturing the sun that keeps the earth warm, I'm about to turn out the lights to my own world. If she leaves me I'm in the dark, if I lose her I'm lost. I looked up at her; I was bent over but raised my head to see her perfect face distorted by tears. I wanted to walk over and hug her, to comfort her, but I knew I'd only make things worse. She hates me, I know it now. I winced and shut my eyes tight as the pain of realization hit me hard in the face. Rejection wrapped its ugly talons around my heart and lungs and clamped tight until I could barely breathe. It hurt.

SOPHIES POV

I knew I was hurting him, and it was killing me. But I knew this would destroy his relationship with Quil and I couldn't bear to be responsible for tearing them apart, they're so close. I choked as I tried to hold back the sobs, I couldn't breathe. I know how I feel about Jake, I love him and I know I do, but to drop someone for his best friend must be some kind of punishable crime. I rammed the palms of my hands into my eyes, it hurt but it felt like daisies compared to how the rest of me felt. I put my hands down and looked right at his crumpled form and it broke my heart. I'm a terrible human; I need to get away from this, to let him live as he did before. Before I came here, before I met Quil, before I met him, before any of this, when he was happy. I looked around me at the trees, they had huge trunks. I thought about how they lived so long without being chopped down. They were lucky, they were left alone. I could tell I was chopping Jake down. He's usually so tall and strong and solid, nothing hurts him. But this Jake I see before me, his trunk is half cut and I couldn't finish this. I won't kill him. I can't chop him down, I won't make him fall. I need to leave.

JAKES POV

I don't know what's going through her head right now as she watched me. My head was down again staring at my shoes and the rocks and branches beneath me, I was panting for breath it was so hard to breathe. I couldn't stand myself. I tried to shut the sounds out, to concentrate on something else, but all I could hear over my panting breaths was her sobbing, her little coughs and sharp intakes for breath, her sniffles as she tried to make it stop. Nobody moved. "I'm sorry, Jake," It was barely a whisper but I whipped my head up and saw her turn and slowly walk away. _No, no, no please don't._ I wanted to call out her name and chase after her but I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. I held my breath without even noticing. _No, no, no, no, no fuck, no!_ I stood there for I don't know how long. Why again? Why am I so unlovable? First Bella, and now Sophie, and this is so much worse. My oxygen was gone, my light, I couldn't do this. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't live in the dark now, it's impossible. I sat down in the dirt, legs bent out before me, back hunched over, and forearms resting loosely on my knees. I threw my head back and let it hang behind me as my mind just completely froze and drew a blank. I feel like someone has snipped every vein in my body. Losing blood and losing her was the same thing to me.


	16. Ch16: Scramble!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:** Scramble!

ALICES POV

I trotted down the stairs of our beautiful open home, singing to myself as I skipped every second step. Slipping into the kitchen I looped my arm through Jaspers and propped myself up on my tippy toes to plant a very delicate kiss on his cheek . "Good morning, Sunshine," I beamed up at him as his gaze turned to me, "Good morning' m'Lady," I practically died every time he spoke to me. I say 'practically' because even if people did die when their heart melted it still wouldn't happen to me, technically I'm dead; his accent was gorgeous though.

JASPERS POV

I couldn't look away from her, she's my daisy chain and she's chained me to sanity. I smiled, about to kiss her hair-brushed forehead as she stopped. Frozen in time, her face looked blank and I knew what was happening. She gasped, staring forwards as she began to speak, "Oh no, it's Riley, Vicorias' second in command. He's circling someone, he's in the woods and he's going to kill." I wanted to know who it was, I needed to know, but I couldn't interrupt. It'd throw her right off. "They're on a cliff, with snow all over the trees and rocks. She's blonde, it's not Bella. He's going to kill her." My mouth was locked slightly open as I thought, who do we know that's blonde? "Sophie," as if reading my mind, Alice spoke and answered the question I had been pondering. "Who?" Her eyes flicked up at mine, "Sophie, she's been hanging out with the Poodle and his little pack." We didn't have much interaction with the Mutts, but I guess she's being targeted by Victoria just for being associated with our side. "We need to warn them," I announced, more to no one than to Alice, she already knew.

SOPHIES POV 

I hadn't seen Jake in almost 2 weeks. I'd been avoiding him, Quil too for that matter, and the rest of the pack. I was kind of just avoiding everyone I guess. Bella came around every now and then; I think she knew what was going on. I couldn't tell if she was gloating or sympathizing though, kind of a backhandedly helpful friend. She started acting a little weird though, as if something terrible was about to happen. I asked her to explain several times but she always just bit her lip, looked away, and twitched nervously. I can't interpret that, she's always so cut-off and 'mysterious'. I picked up my phone, about to text my best friend from home, Ally, when I was jolted back into reality by a loud, hurried knock on the front door. Slowly I uncrossed my legs and put the purple pillow I had in my arms down beside me on the bed as well as my cell. My legs slowly hung off the edge as I pushed myself up and ambled to the door of my bedroom and trotted down the stairs in my small grey cotton shorts and white wife beater. Whoever was at the door again began knocking furiously, "okay, okay, I'm coming, calm your shit!" I ran the rest of the length to the front door and threw it open, "pack a bag we need to get you outta here," Jake almost yelled it as he flew in and stormed around the house a few times seemingly scanning for something, "wait, what? Why?" I stammered a bit confused and reached to close the front door when Bella came bursting in, "Jake we gotta get goin', Alice is freakin' out," I whirled around to face Bella now, she was panting and looked anxious. I threw my arms up in exasperation, "why doesn't anyone tell me anything?! What's going on?" Jake ran to me and grabbed my shoulders, he looked terrified, "Soph, please, I'll explain in the car," he let go of me and turned to Bella, "Bells can you give her a hand up there?" "Uh, yeah. Yeah let's go Soph." Bella grabbed my arm and gruffly pulled me up the stairs and into my room, "grab some clothes and make 'em warm. Make sure you pack a toothbrush or something and like, blankets n' stuff too." I rushed around my room, confused as hell and severely panicked. I grabbed some jeans and my 'Tumbleweed' sweatpants and threw them into the black and white TNA bag I had put on my bed, "what the fuck is going on? Someone needs to fill me in here." Bella was furiously snatching the smaller wrap blankets from around my room and tucking them under her arms, "It's about the pack; we'll explain in the car, let's go!" I scooped up the last of my blankets and my soft plush brown and beige comforter off my bed, cosiest blanket of my life, stuffed it under my arm and ran out and towards the bathroom to grab the appropriate amenities running into wall corners in my haste.

JAKES POV

I have to keep her safe, I have to. I was continuing to pace around Sophie's living room, practically printing crop circles in the carpet. I was terrified, not of the battle or of the army of Newborns but of the thought that Sophie could get hurt, if she was unsafe, I wanted to stay with her wherever she was. I needed to know for sure that she was safe from all of this, safe from all the hungry Newborns, from Riley, and from Victoria. I could hear them shuffling and thundering around above me; I could hear them talking too, Sophie sounds petrified. I hate that we've done this too her, that we've scared her, it's our fault she's even involved in this mess. I had asked Bella to keep her in the dark about the situation all this time so she didn't panic, but now to dump it all on her at once must be extremely overwhelming for her. She probably would have preferred to know the entire time, so she would be ready when the time came. Ugh, I'm a moron, especially since I've left it to the last possible second, forcing her to sprint around with no explanation. _What can I do to help right now?_There must be something; I'm just wasting time down here. "Food!" I almost yelled it to myself as I jumped and sprinted to the fridge and threw the door open.


	17. Ch17: Scrambles and Bonfires

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:** Scrambles and Bonfires

SOPHIES POV

We barrelled down the stairs to find Jake in my kitchen raiding the fridge, "seriously Jake?! You're gunna have a snack?! Now?! Of ALL times, Jacob Black, why now?!" "It's not for me!" Jake cut her off as he rammed some more fruit into a bag, "you guys are gunna want food up there y'know." "Up where?!" My head spun with confusion. Bella ran outside and I could hear her start the car, "Jake? Please explain?" I took a few steps towards him and reached a hand out towards his arm in an attempt to get some kind of acknowledgement. He stopped and looked at me, his face looked restrained, holding back fright and he seemed out of breath. Closing the fridge door he walked towards me, bag of fruit and other scraps in hand, "Soph," he still looked so sad. "Soph I-" he was cut short by a honking horn, "we gotta go. Now." Jake grabbed my hand and bolted towards the front door. He ran to the backseat passenger door, opened it and threw in the food, grabbed my bag from me and put it in on the opposite seat, stood back to let me in and then, flustered, ran to the driver's seat. Bella shuffled into the front passengers seat when he reached the driver door, "Come on Jake, we need to meet Edward, he'll start to worry." "Sure, sure. I'm goin'." The car tires screeched as we sped off towards the Cullen's house where Edward was waiting.

QUILS POV

I still don't understand why Jake was the one to run out the door instantly to collect Sophie. She's MY girlfriend, my girlfriend that I haven't seen in almost two weeks. I have this funny suspicion that there's something goin' on with Jake and her. Although he hasn't seen her in the past two weeks either, I can't tell what's goin' on here. I walked into the living room to find Paul stretching, "Gotta limber up bro, get on this or you'll pull your wolfy bits!" Classic sarcastic Paul, "limber up," I strode over, smacking his back as I got down and started stretching with him. Embry sauntered in holding a chicken sandwich; he had mysterious sauce smeared on the right side of his mouth, "dude make sure you eat somethin' too," his words mumbled out behind the mouthful of food he was packin'. "Gotta fuel up." He gestured his sandwich-holding arm towards me to make a point as he forced himself to swallow the mound of chicken he was working on. "Yeah man, don't worry, I never forget to eat," Paul and I both grinned up at Embry from our stretch. "You should stretch out your hammy's man, they're lookin' pretty toight," Paul adjusted his stretch as he pointed to Embry's legs, "my hamstrings are wonderful, thank you." Paul snorted out a laugh as Embry turned and exited the room while savagely ripping another bite of sandwich._I wonder why it's taking Jake so long._

JAKES POV

Bella and I took the time on the road to explain to Sophie the situation about Victoria and the newborns coming after Bella and the Cullen's'. She looked incredulous about the whole situation. "So why am I here?" She looked up and we locked eyes in the rear-view mirror, "because, I didn't want to have to run out there without knowing you were perfectly safe on the sidelines." I lied to her as I glanced back at her again; I looked at her sheepishly, ashamed of myself for lying to her. She didn't speak; she just smiled a sad smile back at me, trying to look strong. I pulled the car into the Cullen's driveway; Edward was standing on the front porch waiting for us, well, for _her_. He sprinted towards the car as soon as we had come into view. He ripped the door open and Bella flew out wrapping her arms around his neck, I glanced back at Sophie, wishing she'd be that ecstatic every time she saw me. "Thank you Jake, I'll see you in the morning," Edward nodded seriously at me, "You bet Eddy-boy," I threw a mocking salute in the general direction of the pale prick. "Soph, front seats up for grabs," I slapped the seat beside me to coax her up, "yup." Ed opened the door for her and she flew out towards the front door which was still sitting wide open, "bye," she smiled half heartedly at them as Edward closed the door and waved. I peeled outta there and headed straight for the reserve to meet my boys. "So, this is all happening in the morning?" She looked at me with those large eyes of hers, how do I do this, how can I possibly restrain myself? I felt like I was drowning and choking every time I was around her, knowing I couldn't have her. "We'll be headin' up to the mountain really early in the morning, you'll wanna get dressed really warmly for that k?" Instinctively I put my right arm onto her thigh in a comforting manner; she shuffled her leg beneath my hand and looked at her lap nervously, "sorry," it was awkward trying to make my hand retreat from her leg. I turned my head towards her and she looked a little torn apart. As if she wanted my hand to stay where it was, but was scared of the outcome that would come with it. I wanted so badly to just pullover, unbuckle, lean towards her and cup her jaw line in my hand and show her how much I love her. Kiss her till she sees stars, but I couldn't and it killed me that she doesn't feel the same way. "So, am I sleeping somewhere or are we bypassing that or..?" I looked at her, she looked a little apprehensive, "yeah, you're gunna be staying with me n' Billy, is that alright? Quil doesn't have a big enough place to keep you there, sorry." I looked ahead again feeling pretty choked, knowing she'd rather stay with him than me. "Yeah, that's alright," I feigned a smile.

Quil had pounced on Sophie as soon as she had stepped out of the car. He hasn't even thought about her for that last two weeks, he doesn't care like I do. It makes me sick the way he treats her.

Billy thought it'd be a good idea to have a bonfire, relax everyone and lighten the mood. Me n' Paul went out to score some wood. I giggled thinking to myself; _lol "wood"._ "Wooo! Jackpot!" I looked towards Paul as he waved his arms in the air victoriously, "aawwwwweee yeeeeeeeeaa," I strode over, glad the wood-hunt was over. "Hey, load me up dude," Paul jutted his arms out making a wide cradle for me to pile up. Paul spoke outta nowhere, "dude, I feel your pain man," I looked up, his voice was serious, Paul's voice was never serious. "Seriously, like, literally man, I feel your pain. You gotta do somethin', if she's your imprint you've gotta do somethin' about it." I nodded and looked back at the lumber in my arms, "yeah, yeah I know. The thing is, I've told her... and she wanted nothing to do with it. She practically ran from me." My voice was quiet and shaky now, and my stomach had once again knotted up, I could vomit I felt so sick from this. Paul knew to drop the subject and went quiet as I continued to fill his arms and then grab my own stack.

We dumped the wood into the fire pit that had been engraved into the dirt after the countless bonfires we've had over the years. Emily already had a huge spread of food out and the boys were already tuckin' into it. Sophie was sitting next to Seth on a log, they were talking and I could hear Seth trying to lighten the mood and get her laughing. I looked for Quil and found him joking around with Embry at the buffet table. They each had at least two pieces of pizza in their hands; Quil had flipped one piece upside down over the other to make a sort of sandwich out of them. It's really quite brilliant if you think about it. I sauntered over to the boys and clapped a hand on Embry's back, "hey dude, save me some," I reached in between him and Quil and snagged a slice, the cheese strung the triangular pieces together and as I lifted it higher it continued to hang like a canopy over the rest of the pizza. "Euh," Paul made a strange sort of noise as he reached over and swiped his fingers through the hammock of cheese to cut me free, "sweet, thanks," I took a bite of the sloppy, cheesy tip as I held it over my head to catch the sliding fromage as I walked towards the fire to join Seth n' Soph. "Hello, kiddies," announcing my presence I stepped over the log and sat down beside Sophie. Her eyes turned to look at me and she looked peaceful, calm, serene, and relaxed. I'd like to think it's because of me, but it was probably Seth's jokes; I hope she picks up a few pointers on humour, couldn't hurt.

It was now 1am and the party was still goin' strong. Well, except Sophie, she's been asleep on Quil's shoulder for the past hour or so. "You gunna put her to bed man?" I looked questioningly at Quil, "Your house dude, I dunno where you want her to go," I couldn't handle Quil's nonchalant attitude towards the entire situation. "Nevermind," I sighed as I got up. I didn't mind carrying her to bed, I was just getting fed up at having to sit here while Quil reaped the benefits of her attention and put in no effort. I squeezed my left arm beneath her knees, and tucked my right arm around her torso, her small frame hung loosely in my arms. Her arms were curled inwards and her head rested lightly on my chest, she resembled a small child in comparison to my large arms- which are rock hard by the way. A muffled noise escaped her lips which were hidden somewhere beneath her tangled blonde hair and I smiled. I didn't know where to put her, we hadn't made up any kind of bed yet, so I removed her little brown boots and placed her in my bed. I pulled the covers over her and stroked a hand across the side of her face, "good night, Soph." I left as silently as I could and shut the door softly behind me.


	18. Ch18: A Sleeping Dog

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:** A Sleeping Dog

SOPHIES POV

I shuffled slightly, in that state where I'm half awake and half asleep. In that state where you're aware of your surroundings but still incredibly disoriented. It didn't smell like my room, it smelled like pine and spice, I liked it, it was very soothing. I rolled over; wherever I was it was so comfy. Upon thinking that thought, it clued in to me that I wasn't in my room. Where was I? My eyes shot open as I looked around in a vague panic. It was dark, I couldn't see much, there was a poster of a scantily clad girl on the wall, must be a guy's room. At that I began to feel even more alarmed, I reached towards the edge of the bed, _there must be a bedside lamp here somewhere, _I felt it, "ahaa", I turned the nob and was startled to see Jake lying on the floor in a pool of blankets. "Euu", he made a sleepy grumble of a noise as he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, "so bright," he squinted up at me from the floor, he looked so uncomfortable. That's when it hit me, I was in his room, in his bed, and he was on the floor. "Sorry! Looks like I kicked you outta your bed," I shuffled beneath the covers and swung my legs out from under the blanket and started to get up to move, "no! No, you can just," he trailed off smiling and chuckled to himself, "you can just stay in my bed," he said this smiling still. I snorted a little, "that was well put," he laughed, and my eyes widened in an apologetic manner, "yeah but this is your house! You shouldn't have to sleep on a mat on the floor at the foot of the bed like a dog!" He laughed a bit at that before he looked back at me smiling that gorgeous smile, "it's alright, I'm cool with being a dog. I'm kinda used to it actually." He got up, picked up my legs and put them back under the covers, "you just go back to sleep, k?" He tucked me in, gave me a kiss on the forehead and turned to flop back onto his stack of blankets on the floor beside the bed. I lay quiet for a moment in thought, pulled the covers tighter around my shoulders; it felt like a warm hug. Snuggling into the pillows I smiled, "G'night puppy," I whispered and I heard a faint, "G'night Kitten," in response.

SOPHIES POV

Quil stretched his arms out and scooped me up, my legs softly swinging outwards as they left the ground, "let's go, lil' missy," he was looking at me through eyes of affection. _Oh frick, I'm a terrible person. _My gaze hit the ground as a wave of guilt flooded over me, _how could I possibly do this to Quil? I know for a full solid fact that I could, no, that I DO love Jacob. But they're so close; it'd ruin them, wouldn't it? _The rush of the wind whooshed through my hair as I was hurried to the top of the mountain by Quil to the spot Edward had prepared where we were supposed to stay while they fought. Bella and I had to be carried by the wolves so our scents were masked to full potential by the time this war got underway. It was getting progressively colder as the ascent increased and the amount of snow surrounding us escalated significantly.

The hike to the top of the mountain was quiet. Conversation had always felt forced and awkward between Quil and I, but at least it was conversation. This was just quiet. Dead quiet. Not a peep, only breathing and the soft crunch of leaves beneath Quils feet. "Quil?" I patted my right hand on his chest to get his attention, my left arm hung loosely around his shoulders. "Mhm," was all the response I got, he didn't even turn his head to look at me. _Fuck, he totally knows. _"Uhm, I just wanted to say... that... I'm sorry I haven't been around lately and that-" "Just, don't even worry about it. I don't really care." That stung, I know I brought this upon myself, and that he's the one who has a reason to feel hurt and not me, but to hear his response being so abrupt and cold just stung like frostbite. My right hand fell pathetically off his chest and into my lap as I lolled my head back to its original position, staring blankly ahead of me. I finally caught a glimpse of a tent, classic Edward to stand in front of it, waiting and doing nothing. Quil set me down not a moment too soon, I was relieved to be rid of the forced conversations and awkwardness that IS Quil Ateara, however I immediately missed the natural warmth of his body. While wrapping my arms around myself and shuffling around to keep warm, Quil gave me a short nod, turned, and disappeared back into the woods. I stood, staring at his back as he disappeared, "It's better this way, that he let you go before you had to hurt him," "huh?" I spun my head around; Edward was standing behind me giving me a knowing look, hands in his pockets and looking completely nonchalant about the topic at hand. I blinked, looking at him with my lips relaxed and sitting mere millimetres away from each other. "He can read your mind, Soph, it's his gift," I jumped, startled by the sudden voice of Jacob Black. I spun on my heels, completely forgetting about my rules with Jake for just a split second; I would have run forwards to hug him if I hadn't been frozen still. I couldn't tell if I wanted to hug him out of affection or the need for warmth, but I'm glad -in a way- that I didn't.

JAKES POV

_My heart just skipped a beat. Sophie's eyes just lit up when she saw me, I swear they did. _I wanted to toss Bella to the ground with a good vault over my shoulders -which are rock hard by the way- and run to Sophie and wrap my arms around her and just not move from there. I feel like Ed would have some issues with me lobbing Bella down the mountain slope though, but he'd just be being a little baby, he's fast, he'll catch her.

For a split second I thought she was going to come running to me, but she didn't. Her body lurched forward a tiny bit as if the movement was an unconscious reflex to come to me, but that was all it was, and all it ever would be. I know I said I'd never give up, and I never will, but I guess I need to start being at least a little bit realistic here, if she loved me like I love her she would have shown me sooner. Maybe I am just meant to be her friend, her mechanic, her protector, and nothing more. I put Bella gently down, lightly and delicately and she squirmed until hitting the ground to launch herself at Edward. I watched her run; longing for that feeling of being so loved by such a treasure, thinking about Sophie made me ache. I stole one last glance at Sophie, she was looking at the embrace too, I don't know what she was thinking, but it made me drown.


	19. Ch19: Mountain Love

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:** Mountain Love

SOPHIES POV

After a whole night of being wrapped up in Jacobs arms, cuddled in next to Bella, it was so clear to me. I need Jake.

We spent the night in the tent on the mountain and it was god awful. Whoever had that idea sucked; all I have to say is 'thank god Jacob stayed'. Bella and I probably would have frozen into popsicles had his hot body (literally) not been there.

When I stepped out of the tent, the first thing I saw was Bella and Edward makin' out. _Why must this be my wakeup?!_ I turned and quickened my pace in the opposite direction where I found Jacob lingering, "hey Heater, thanks for the warmth last night," Jake chuckled lightly, "anytime." The two of us looked up at the same time to see Edward and Bella whispering sweet nothings to eachother.

I'm so jealous of them; they look so complete when they're together. Two halves of a whole, as cliché as that may sound, it's true. I want that. And I know exactly who my half was, I looked sadly towards Jake, but his head had already begun to turn, and his legs were just picking up to start the descent down the mountain. Down the mountain to join the rest of the pack, and the Cullen's, and the newborns, and Victoria, and Riley, and the war, and no, I can't breathe again, I can feel the panic creeping into my lungs and I know it won't leave. The panic won't leave, I can't let him leave, he could die, or get hurt, or- "Jake!" his name nearly screeched out of my throat as I sprinted the twenty steps that closed the gap between us. I leaped the last three feet and threw my arms around his neck as my body crashed into his. Burying my face in his neck I managed to whisper words out of the soft, muffled nervous sobs, "please don't..." His arms slowly and nervously enveloped around my waist, I could tell he was in shock, so was I, but I'm glad I was finally released from my chains and I immediately felt so completely safe with him. "...don't go, please, don't go down there..." Jake finally breathed out only one word, "Sophie..." he sounded pained. _Why though?! Why now?! You have me, and I have you, and don't screw this up, don't leave Jake please don't leave me. _"I have to..." it was barely a whisper, but it tore my heart to pieces to hear him say it. I felt him burry his face into the top of my head, "no, no you don't, you don't have to, we can leave, we can leave and run and you'll never have to fight and-" I was panicking, my words were tumbling over each other as they spilled out of my mouth, my feelings erupting like a forced-dormant volcano that has been plugged shut for years. "Soph, I want nothing more than to stay with you forever but I need to help my pack, it isn't my choice. Sam's the Alpha and I have to obey, I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of my head while his strong warm hands made their way up the sides of my torso to cup around my face. He slowly tilted my head upwards to look at me, the entire way kissing my head, my forehead and the bridge of my nose until he stopped, opened his eyes and looked into mine. I couldn't take it, my arms flew from around his neck and hastily grabbed him with both hands where his neck met his jaw line, and I pushed myself upwards as much as I could while tugging him closer to me. He stopped again, restrained himself as his parted lips brushed my own, "I- I love you Sophie," it was a muffled and stuttered whisper, but I heard it, and I'd give anything to hear it again. I opened my green eyes to look into his rich brown ones and smiled, "I love you too, Jake," I had only a split second to see him smile before his lips crashed down into my own. His bottom lip pushed its way lightly under my top lip as my mouth parted just enough to give his bottom lip a small nibble, I felt his teeth graze my upper lip as I slipped my tongue out to give his top lip a slight playful lick. I felt him smile and it made me smile. I let out one small hiccup of a sigh of happiness as he planted one last small kiss on my lips. My eyes slowly opened and I looked into his, "I love you, Soph, and I'll come back for you as fast as I can." He smiled again as he took a small step away still holding my hand, "love you, I'll be fast. Those vamps don't stand a chance," he joked trying to lighten the mood. Still feeling scared, I couldn't help but smile at his humour. I definitely love him and I couldn't help it and I don't think he could either; it wouldn't stop and I don't want it to.


End file.
